Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger the movie: Heart of Kalos
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Following Sun and Moon Ash's new beginnings. The Zyurangers are taking a vacation in Kalos when they meet some new friends and old enemies. Amourshipping of course
1. Chapter 1

Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger the movie: Heart of Kalos

* * *

It was night time in Lumoise city Kalos, the prism tower lightning up the streets with hundreds of other lights around the city.

In front of the large tower was a stage set up a hundreds of seats placed in front of it.

The stage itself had several lights around shining into the air and onto the stage itself.

On the stage was a young woman in her early twenties. She had long brown hair with two curved tail ends. She had green eyes and slightly tanned skin with a white and violet dancing dress and a necklace on as she performed with an Ivysaur, singing and dancing with the Ivysaur. Her neckless was golden with a jewel in the center, half being light blue while the other half was light red.

She had a earpiece microphone with several high tech speakers behind her.

Backstage was a young man with a little girl. Both had light blonde hair and blue eyes, the man being a little scrawny with round glasses and a blue jumpsuit. The little girl having a yellow satchel around her with a Dedenne and another pokemon sticking out.

A small Chespin was by the young man who was blushing as he watched the yo

young woman on stage.

However, the little girl grabbed his arm and pulled her brother down.

"Big brother, you need to stop blushing over your own girlfriend. It makes it look like you're not with her, do you really want to lose Shauna to someone else." She said in very thick Kalos with a stern tone as the young man almost looked embarrassed.

In the front row was a teenager with thick orange hair beside a larger young man wearing a black shirt. A Litleo and Corphish near them.

As the performer continued, she was joined by an older young woman in her late twenties with long red hair and red eyes, a Delphox dancing with her as the two performing pairs began moving and singing in sync.

In a certain area of audience was a man in his late twenties with brown hair and blue eyes holding an early toddler in his arms who had red hair and blue eyes. A Noivern beside him.

As the performance continued, a Pikachu playfully ran through the audience, running past a few pokemon who were trying to dance to the music.

The Pikachu seeing the teenagers near the front of the Corphish and Litleo, the larger one and his Corphish dancing together.

The Pikachu smiled and ran up beside them , dancing for a few moments before he remembered something, he had a small wrapped package and opened it, seeing a pink macaroon inside and smelled it while wagging his tail.

On the stage, the Chespin smelled it as well, turning as he drooled before he saw the Pikachu holding it and ran over, using vine whip to try and take it.

Pikachu pulled it back as Chespin and the Pikachu had a spirited game of tug of war.

"Chespin stop!" The young man in glasses shouted before Pikachu had enough

and used his full strength to pull the macaroon free, the Chespin being pulled off the stage in the process as the young man sweat dropped.

Pikachu ate the macaroon and savored the sweet taste before running back into the crowd.

He reached ten people sitting together and jumped onto the lap of a young man before climbing onto his shoulder.

The young woman beside them having an Alolan Ninetales in her lap who said someone in a nagging tone to the Pikachu who nervously sweat dropped as he put his hand on the back of his head.

As the show continued several individuals wearing orange suits with orange hair and shades made their way closer and closer to the stage. Several wearing white versions of the suits with bald heads.

"Hey who are those people?" The young man in the glasses asked a stage assistant who raised his shoulders.

A man in the front row had a bottle of champagne and drank as he moved around looking tipsy.

A third man was clapping and chanting in excitement near the second row.

The drunk man tossed the champagne bottle between the woman.

"Your dancing is shit!" He shouted in Kalos before leaping onto the stage with the two performers looking afraid.

The audience silenced seeing this as the cheering man in the second row climbed up.

"Leave them alone." he said grabbing him before the stage assistant came up behind the two performers.

"Alright guys enough."

The men in orange suits were now in front of the stage as they began pushing the crowd back.

The three men on stage all snapped together as they all looked at Shauna before grabbing her.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Shuana shouted as the young man and woman looked afraid.

"What are you waiting for big brother, help your girlfriend!?" The little girl shouted as she pushed him over before the stage assistant knocked him aside,t he fan pushing the red haired woman back as the stage hand grabbed the little girl.

"You'll be coming with us as well."

"I don't want to!" She shouted as the Dedenne shocked him and the dancer with the necklace tried to hit the drunk man who grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't like your dancing." He said smiling before the young woman watched in horror as he transformed into a Gogoat esk humanoid monster.

The young woman screaming in terror as the young man screamed similarly.

The stage hand smiled as he transformed into a Clawitzer esk monster while the fan turned into a Goodra esk monster.

"G-ram." The Gogoat monster said.

"Seaport." The Clawitzer monster said.

"Slimer." The Goodra monster said.

The men in orange suits also transformed, bone like armor forming over them with skull like masks over their faces while the ones in white suits turned into skeleton like knights and began forcing the people back as they cried out in terror the young woman in the necklace screaming in fear as G-ram held her up.

The young man with the Pikachu stood up with the other nine around him.

"Go, Dino buckler!"

"Brave in!"

"Aura changer!"

The monsters turned as they heard something , a pair of blades hitting G-ram and forcing him off the young woman before the three monsters saw six figures in armor on the stage in front of them.

"Aeroranger!"

"Arcanineranger!"

"Mammoranger!"

"Bastioranger!"

"Tyrannoranger!"

"Dragonranger!"

"Kyoryu sentai Zyuranger!"

In the crowd, four other rangers appeared.

"Kyoryu violet!"

"Kyoryu turquoise!"

"Kyoryu silver!"

"Kiba ranger!"

The four in the crowd began fighting back the foot soldiers as the Aeroranger drew a bow, the Arcanineranger drew daggers, the Mammoranger drew an axe, the Bastioranger drew two axes, the Tyrannoranger held out a sword and short sword while the dragon ranger held out a dagger.

The Mammoranger and Arcanine ranger went at Seahirt who held his claws out and unleashed blasts of steaming water at them as the Mammoranger kicked the ground before performing an uppercut. A large wall of rock shielding them as Seahirt trusted his claws forward, the Arcanine ranger drawing her daggers as she caught the claws and held them in place kicking up with her knee and foot and forced metal from the ground to entangle his arms.

The Mammoranger leapt forward and came down, crashing his axe across the monster's face as the the Arcanineranger came up with her claws slashing them across his body.

As this happened, the Tyrannoranger and Bastioranger attacked G-ram who tried to ram them with his horns as he had tow grass like blades out. The Bastioranger bent some water from a nearby fountain into the monster legs making him drop as he caught the horns and flipped G-ram into the Tyrannoranger slashed his blades forward and kicked, blasts of fire into G-ram who was forced back before the Tyrannoranger knocked his gras blades back and slashed him with his blades, the monster being forced into the Bastioranger who caught him with his double ended tri-lance and flipped G-ram over.

As all of this happened the Dragon Ranger and Aeroranger went against Slimer who unleashed a blast of dragon energy from his mouth as the Dragon ranger played his dragon dagger, the golden shield around his chest and neck glowing as it deflected the blast away.

The Aeroranger leapt off the Dragon Ranger's shoulders and thrusted her palms forward, unleashing a pink wind that forced him back before she did a front flip and fired three energy arrows into Slimer who was forced back.

The Dragon ranger's Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and unleashed an electro ball into Slimer as he surged with electricity. His arms were knocked back as the Dragon Ranger reached his opponent and unleashed a furry of attacks with his claws, arm blades and dragon dagger, Slimer getting furiously beaten by the Dragon Ranger.

As all of this happened , the people in the crowd and the performer with the necklace watched in amazement as the red haired one smiled.

"Thank goodness they decided to come to the performance."

As the three monsters were forced back the six Zyurangers formed up.

"Together!" The Tyrannoranger shouted as he held his sword out , the other five placing their weapons around it before a single weapon formed with each holding a part of it.

"Howling cannon!" The Zyurangers shouted as they unleashed a combined blast into Seahirt who cried out in pain before exploding, the other two monsters getting hurled off stage as they saw their companion get blow apart.

The performer with the necklace came over to the young man and little girl.

"Shauna are you ok!?" He asked as the young woman nodded.

"Geez big brother, you let those guys un armor save your girlfriend for you!" The little girl shouted as the young man looked embarrassed.

The foot soldiers were finished off by the other four as the two monsters saw this.

"Screw this, we do this the hard way." G-ram said as the two pulled out grey grenades and pulled the pins before hurling them onto the ground.

The crowd was knocked back by an explosion as they saw the two monsters grow massive and look more demonic as they towered over the city.

"Ghana!" The young man screamed in terror as his little sister sweat dropped.

"You're so pathetic big brother."

Slimer reached down for the two girls as they ran away, the monster smashing the stage apart.

"Looks like they can never just give up." The Bastioranger said before the five main Zyurangers held their right hands up.

"Guardian beasts come forth!"

The dragon ranger holding his dagger to his mouth as he began playing.

The people and pokemon in the city began scattering in fear as the two titan sized monsters began thrashing through the city.

However, the ground shook as it opened up and the monsters heard a roar.

Five armored dinosaur pokemon came charing out as an armored Charizard-dragon beast charged from the coast of Kalos and flow into the city.

The five dinosaurs formed together into single guardian with the five main Zyurangers leaping inside while the Dragon Ranger leapt onto the Charizard-guardian.

"Let's go Daizyujin!"

"Let's go Dragon Caesar!"

Dragon Caesar roared as Daizyujin held his hands up.

" _I haven't been in this land for yeas."_ Daizyujin said.

G-ram ran at Daizyujin with his horns held down before Daizujin grabbed the horns and locked his Bastiodion leg under G-ram's leg , flipping him around before punching him twice. G-ram drawing two grass blades and slashing them as Daizyujin bend water from all of the fountains, knocking away the grass blasted before thrusting his fists and Arcanine foot forward, blasts off fire crashing into G-ram who stumbled backwards.

Dragon Caesar and Slimer clashed, the two dragon beasts locked in a fierce melee as they tried to knock each other's claws away. Slimer unleashing a blast at Dragon Caesar who knocked it away with his claws before hurling his tail around and crashing it across Slimer's face, knocking it back before slashing the inside of the monster's arms with his claws.

The Dragon ranger played a different tune as Dragon Caesar's neck glowed green before he raised his head and roared again, unleashing a jet of green dragon fire into Slimer who cried out in pain as the energy burst around him, the two monsters getting knocked back.

"Dinosaur horn god sword!" The Tyrannoranger shouted as a sword fell from the heavens into Daizyujin's right hand.

"Dragon Rush!" The Dragon Ranger shouted as Dragon Caesar glowed in dragon aura while his claws glowed even brighter.

"Legendary Thunderslash!" The other Zyurangers shouted as Daizyujin slowly moved his sword up.

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Daizyujin shouted as a bolt of lightning struck his sword before he slashed it across G-ram at the same time Dragon Caesar flew into Slimer and slashed across him with both claws.

The two monsters surged with energy before blowing apart into nothing, the people below cheering in excitement and relief as Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar stood over them.

"And here I was hoping for a nice peaceful vacation to Kalos." Gary said as he sat back.

"I guess trouble really does seem to follow us." Moon said.

"At least we were able to stop it." Hau said.

On the ground the young woman with the necklace came out from behind the stage with the young man in glasses hiding behind her.

"They got them." She said as the young man let out a sigh of relief before his younger sister grabbed him again.

"What was that big brother, at this rate you're going to die alone!" The young man let out a depressed sigh and expression as the young woman giggled a little.

"Are those monsters gone?" The young woman asked.

"I won't worry Shauna, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger is here." The other performer said.

"Those heros from Alola?" The young man asked.

"That's right Clemont." She said before they saw the Kibaranger and three Kyoryugers approach.

"No rest for the weary it seems Aria." The Kibaranger said as the performer smiled.

"Sorry you guys had to do this."

"Wait a minute, you know these guys!?" Shauna asked.

"They're close companions of my father in law." Aria said before the other Zyurangers came down as well, many from the crowd surrounding them in excitement.

"Not this again." The Tyrannoranger said sounding frustrated.

"Aria are you ok?" The Aeroranger asked in perfect Kalos.

Aria nodded.

"All thanks to you guys." Aria said before each retracted their armor.

"Ehhh!" Clemont said as his glasses almost came off before leaning forward as he looked at the now unarmored Dragon Ranger and Bastioranger

"Hey aren't you Ash Ketchum, champion of the Alola region. Ghaaa you're Gary Oak of the Alola elite four!"

Shauna and the little girl also soon recognized the Aeroranger as well.

"Serena Ketchum! Alola Queen!" They shouted in unison.

"Well it's good to see we're more known for our other achievements than being a Zyuranger." Gary said.

"Clemont, Shauna, Bonnie, allow me to introduce you to the Zyurangers, Ash, Serena, Red, Moon, Gary, and Hau, this is Kibaranger Gladion and three Kyoryugers, Mallow, Lillie, and Cana."

"Bonjour, pleasure to meet you." Mallow said in her best Kalos she could, giving a nervous look as she butchered the language, Serena shaking her head in disappointment.

Gary came up beside her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bonjour, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Gary said in perfect Kalos with a good accent.

"Oh boy, he won't let any of us forget he can speak Kalos perfectly." Moon said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you all for what you did." Shauna said.

"It's just our job, no big deal." Hau said doing his best to speak in Kalos.

"I'm Shuana, this is Clemont my boyfriend and his little sister Bonnie….Bonnie?" Shauna said as she and Clemont looked for her.

However, Clemont nearly shouted as he saw her behind Cana.

"Wow your dress has peacock tail feathers on it." She said grabbing one as Cana yelped, her face turning red.

"Ahhhh! Don't touch those!" Hau shouted as a robotic arm came from Clemont's backpack and pulled Bonnie away.

"I'm so sorry." He said bowing to them.

"Is anyone else wondering why these Gorma were here in Kalos and why they tried to take those two?" Red asked.

"Shauna , Aria, are you two alright." Another voice said.

The two saw Tyler with a toddler in his arms walking bees a very tall man. The man wore a black suit with orange lining and a fur collar. He had fair skin, blue eyes, and long orange hair that came around like a mane with a beard by no mustache.

"You aren't harmed are you?" The tall man asked in great concern.

"No. Sorry your show was ruined Lysandre." Shauna said sounding ashamed.

"Oh sweet Shauna, you being unharmed is worth more than any show." Lysandre said stoking her cheek with his hand.

"Who is this?" Moon asked.

"Oh geez guys I'm sorry, we should introduce you, this is Lysandre, he's the one who sponsored the show." Aria said as the man turned to them.

"Zyurangers, you saved us all from those horrible monsters, you have my sincerest thanks." He said extending his hand to Red who shook it.

"Lysandre owns an art gallery in town."

"Really." Cana said in interest.

"Allow me to show it to you all as a thank you."

"Let's do it!" Cana said.

"Why not we're on vacation here, may as well enjoy some Kalos artwork." Moon said.

Lysandre smiled.

"Wonderful, follow me."

As several of Lysandre's workers began cleaning up the destroyed stage, Ash noticed Serena had an almost depressed look on her face as she stared blankly at the ground. He had a concerned look on his face with Pikachu and Ninetales.

"Serena." He said putting his hand on hers.

"Do you feel like going?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." She said slowly following the others.

* * *

The group made their way through the streets of Lumoise city at night while riding in a few cars. Lillie watching with stars in her eyes.

"It's so beautiful." Lillie said.

"It is." Serena said in a softer tone.

"It's been so long since I came home."

"It must be nice being back after so long, speaking in a proper language again." Shauna said as Serena smiled a little more.

"If I want to speak in Kalos I just need to talk to Ash."

Gary and Ash sat in the back seats with Clemont nervously in between them. The two noticing him shake as he sat.

"Are you ok?" Gary asked.

"Yyyesssss." He said shaking.

"You'll have to forgive Clemont, he's the local gym leader, it's not ever day he meets a champion and elite four member." Shauna said.

"You're a gym leader?" Ash asked.

"Yes!"

"He's also a bit of an inventor." Shauna said.

"Really." Gary said,

"Big brother's inventions always end in failure." Bonnie said as Clemont's head lowered.

"We were told from Aria that you're quite a performer Shuana." Lillie said.

"I do my best, I'm not a Kalos Queen like Aria is yet."

"Don't let that get you down. Some day I'm going to be Alola champion." Gary said confidently.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ash said as the two gave each other confident looks.

Shauna and Lillie noticed Serena's expression as she stared out the window.

"Eh are you alright?" Shauna asked.

"Oh yes, I, I'm fine." Serena said, Ash hearing this in concern.

The cars eventually reached the museum.

"Here we are." Lysandre said as they saw the sign say "Beauty of the world".

They entered inside the museum and saw the white walls with the various art exhibits.

"Feel free to look around and enjoy yourselves." Lysandre said allowing the group to split up and look around.

Gary and Mallow walked with Red and Lillie as they looked through a series of sculptures and statues along the walls as they passed a few other patrons.

"So pretty, I wish we'd come to Kalos earlier." Mallow said looking at a statue of a maiden.

"I couldn't agree more." Lillie said looking at it.

"So how's it been going , with her here?" Gary asked as Red sweat dropped and sighed.

"This morning, she got me up at six to get to the earlier boutique openings. The rest of the day we went through dozens of shops and stores, I could literally feel my own hair growing." Red said.

"Well look on the bright side, now that Aether corp is expanding out here to Kalos, she'll have all the more excused to come to Kalos." Gary said as Red glared at him.

"By the way, do you remember last week when Ash beat Kanto champion Lance with two pokemon still left. Daniel and experts say he's amazing for a champion his age, reminding them so much of Daniel. I feel bad for the person who is trying to usurp him." Red said as Gary's expression changed.

Lillie and Mallow continued looking at a marble statue of an Kalos knight.

"It must be nice for you to finally have some time off." Mallow said as Lillie sighed.

"As much as I hated my mother, I have to give her credit. Running this business isn't easy. Gladion lends a hand when he can, but his musical career is really going well for him. I can't ask Red for help either because he's in a good place in the AAA."

"What about Winston?" Mallow asked

"I don't know, he's held the company together for so long, I kind of want to let him retire. I've tried hiring more executives but I don't want too many."

"Don't be afraid to tell Red about this. Anytime I have a problem with my work Gary is more than happy to help."

"That's easy for you to say, you're a trial captain not the head of a multinational business."

Mallow sweat dropped.

"Well , I help Gary when he needs it with his job, running a league isn't easy."

"You help him, you don't run it." Lillie said as Mallow sweat dropped.

"Come on, let's keep looking, I want to see if there's a gift shop too." Mallow said as Red and Garry sweat dropped.

The two girls grabbing Gary and Red by the hand as they dragged them along.

"This art exhibit is only the beginning, I want to see a Kalos style tri-pokemon showcase." Lillie said.

"I want to see a battle chateau competition." Mallow said.

"Battle chateau?" Red asked in interest.

"You've never heard of them. They're special battle competitions here in Kalos, they take place in old castles from medieval times. Trainers have nobility ranks and rise through them as they defeat higher ranked trainers and win the competitions."

"Battle Chateau." Red said thinking.

"Did you hear the news about Diantha?" Gary heard from two other patrons.

"Yeah that she's been spending more time making movies than acting as champion."

"At this rate, she may want to go completely into acting, Kalos may need a new champion soon."

…"Champion."

Elsewhere, Moon was with Gladion, Hau and Cana as they looked over some sculptures and paintings.

"Look at this artistry, it's amazing." Cana said in admiration as she looked at the paintings.

"Look at her, like a kid on Christmas morning." Moon said.

Hau smiled.

"So how's the first month of being a full on pokemon doctor treating you?" Hau asked.

"Oh you know, it's a lot of paperwork, dealing with horrifying injuries, politics….And I love it so much!" Moon almost shouted in excitement.

"I'm doing so much good work, the other doctors are so nice and I love seeing the look on pokemon's faces when they recover knowing I did it."

"Well I'm glad you finally realized your dream. Becoming a professor is freaking hard, I've had to read four text books from from cover to cover in the last month and write two papers on new theories I thought about. Apparently real professors don't just recycle old knowledge but continuously push understandings forward." Hau said holding his hands behind his head.

"Well I'm sure you'll get there, Moon has proven that hard work pays off in the end." Gladion said.

"Congratulations on your first golden record by the way. I particularly like the Zyuranger theme."

"It was nothing, but my tours in Hoenn, and Sinnoh were fruitful." Gladion said taking out three round jewels, one red, one green, and one yellow.

"Do you really think they have the same power as your legendary pokemon?" Moon asked.

"Maybe, Solgaleo and Lunala definitely feel the power in them. I wonder if I'll find any here." Gladion said.

"Come on guys!" Cana almost shouted going ahead of them.

"By the way, is it me or does Serena seem a little depressed?" Gladion asked as Moon and Hau's expression changed.

"I mean we're back in Kalos, she always wanted to come back to her home."

"Gladion, have you forgotten about her most recent visit to the doctor? The news she and Ash got….." Moon said.

"Oh shit! Thank Reduka I didn't bring it up to her, Ash would rip my tongue out."

"Yeah big time." Moon said.

"Maybe this trip and seeing her parents again will take her mind off it." Hau said.

"I can't even imagine how she's feeling. Nobody should have to go through that." Moon said.

Elsewhere Serena and Ash were with Shauna, Tyler, Aria, Clemont, and Bonnie.

They were going through a galleria of paintings and sculptures.

Pikachu and Ninetales were moving beside their trainers.

"Have any Gorma monsters been seen around Kalos lately?" Ash asked Tyler.

"None, that's what worries me." Tyler said as Aria held their child.

"They definitely are't part of Guzmo's Gorma Tribe, they could belong to Shadam, but what could he have to gain here?" Ash asked.

"Mr. Ketchum, I." Clemont started.

"Just call me Ash."

"Yes, Ash. I, I."

"My big brother needs some advice on how to be more of a man."

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted.

"You're not very nice to your older brother." Ash said to Bonnie.

"My big brother is hopeless, it's a minor miracle that he has a girlfriend like Shauna. He needs help from me." Bonnie said before they passed by a mural.

"Ohh this looks romantic!" Bonnie shouted before running in front of Shauna and kneeling in front of her.

"Shauna now is the time for you to marry my brother!"

Clemont's face turned white as his robot arm grabbed Bonnie.

Shauna giggled a little as Clemont pulled Bonnie back.

"Did she just propose for you?" Ash asked as Pikachu laughed.

"My brother is hopeless, he'll never have the courage to do it himself."

Clemont sighed.

"It sounds like you have some confidence issues Clemont." Ash said.

"That's putting it lightly." Bonnie said.

Ash then noticed something moving in Bonnie's satchel, a small Dedenne jumping out and coming up beside Pikachu with a smile.

Pikachu looking a the smaller electric mouse who let out some sparks from his cheeks into Pikachu's cheeks.

"I think your Dedenne likes Pikachu."

"Easy Dedenne, that's a champion Pikachu." Clemont said before Ash saw another pokemon pop its head out of the satchel.

The pokemon was as small as Dedenne with a green body two eyes but only one having a pupil and a red hexagon in the chest, the pokemon making a strange sound as Ash and Pikachu looked at it.

"What pokemon is that?" Ash asked.

"This is Puni."

"I really don't know, a year ago I was testing one of my inventions in the Terminus cave with Bonnie when she found him. I took him to professor Sycamore but he had no idea what pokemon he was."

Ash felt there was something coming from the pokemon, a strange but almost familiar feeling.

As all of this happened Serena and Shauna talked.

"Did she just propose for him?" She asked.

"It's not the first time, or the first girl she's asked."

"How did you two start dating?" Serena asked.

"It's a long story, I've known Clemont for a while, we went to school together. I was always into theater and dance classes more than regular ones. I didn't give them the attention I should have. Clemont became my tutor, we got to know each other better. He was the son of the Lumoise gym leader. He was a little nervous and had an invention that would explode, but he was very nice, caring, and cute in a way. When I started my career as a performer, I had a rough start, but Clemont supported me until eventually Aria accepted me as her partner."

"That does sound nice." Serena said.

"It's ashamed you didn't stay in Kalos, you could have definitely become a Kalos Queen." Shauna said.

"I do love Kalos, but I don't regret going to the academia in Alola. I never would have found Ash again."

"Again?"

"Those two love birds met as children at a summer camp." Aria said.

"Ohh, that's so romantic, it sounds like something out of a romance novel!" Shauna said.

"Like your Clemont, Ash was always there to support my career as a performer. I wouldn't be where I am without him." Serena said looking back at Ash, Shauna then noticed Serena give a more depressed look, Ninetales resting her head against Serena's leg as she sighed and rubbed it.

Serena then noticed the necklace around, Serena feeling the energy emitting from it.

"Where did you find that necklace?"

"Oh well the necklace was a gift from Clemont after I won my first showcase. Apparently he found the gem in the Terminus cave. It's my favorite piece of jewelry."

" _Ash, Serena, there's something about that pokemon, and that jewel. I don't think it was a coincidence those Gorma were after them. I want you to keep an eye on that pokemon and the jewel."_ Daizyujin said in their heads.

The group met up again in the center of the galleria, the room was more circular with several paintings of nature around them.

Lysandre was in the center.

"Have you all been enjoining my art collection?" Lysandre asked.

"It's amazing! Mr. Lysandre, I'm a bit of an artist myself, I wondering if you'd consider?" Cana started taking out some of her paintings.

Lysandre's eyes lit up looking at them.

"My dear, these are incredible. You've captured the true beauty of this world and the pokemon in it. You're a true artist!"

"I'm honored, I."

"I must have these for my collection! Name your price." Lysandre said.

Cana gave them to Lysandre in excitement while the others looked at his art.

Serena looking at one painting of a sunset near the coast, a family of Absol watching it.

Looking at the painting took Serena's mind off her depression as Lysandre came up beside her.

"Your paintings , they're all so beautiful."

"These ones are my absolute favorite, the ones that capture the true beauty of this world and its pokemon. There is no greater beauty than that. Beauty that to this day is tainted by the ever expanding human society. Not enough people truly care for the beauty of this world anymore." Lysandre said sounding almost depressed.

"Lysandre loves his natural art." Shauna said.

"I hoped my show today would inspire people to care more for beauty, but I-" Lysandre stopped as he began coughing, it started normal but soon he began violently coughing.

Serena and Shauna backing up as he began to cough up blood, Serena noticing the right half of his face begging to look degraded.

"What's wrong with Lysandre?" Serena asked.

Lysandre reached for a pill bottle before taking one out and swallowing it.

Lysandre stopped coughing as his face returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, it's a genetic condition. I have medication for it." Lysandre said.

"So how long are you guys planning on staying in Kalos?" Shauna asked.

"We were planning on at least a week, but now we'd like to investigate the Gorma so it could be longer." Red said.

"While you're here, if you need a place to stay, we have extra room in the prism tower." Clemont said.

"We have a hotel." Moon said.

"Thank you for inviting us here, it was nice to meet you Lysandre." Ash said.

Later that night, the group returned to their hotel with Ash and Serena in their room.

Ash was now in just a t-shirt and some shorts, Serena in a hoodie with some shorts on as she sat on the bed, her hair in a ponytail as Ninetales rested by her.

Ash and Pikachu were looking at a map of Kalos.

"So tomorrow we head to Vaniville town to meet your parents. I wonder if the other's." Ash started before he heard Serena begin to breath differently.

He and Pikachu turned as they saw Ninetales in her arms trying to comfort Serena as she cried , tears streaming down her face as Serena tried to breath.

Ash rushed over and put his arms around her.

He didn't say anything as the two pokemon watched in concern.

Ash felt Serena's head against his shoulder as more tears came out.

"Why did this happen to us?" She said.

"It's nothing we did Serena, this wasn't your fault."

"Why would Reduka take our baby from us?" Serena said trying to breath as she cried.

"He didn't Serena, it just happened." Ash said feeling a tear come out of his eye.

That night Serena fell asleep in Ash's arms with their pokemon asleep around them.

Moon had also fallen asleep, but Gladion stood on the balcony with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Prism tower, Clemont was asleep in his room with Bonnie asleep in her own room while wearing a Tyrantrum set of pajamas.

Unknown to them, a figure stood on top of the tower.

"This is Firewing, I'm moving to the primary target, everyone else can begin their work."

The figure leapt off and glided around before flying into a window and smashing through it.

As he landed, the figure tossed some bones onto the ground as well as two daggers.

"Find the jewel and the Z-core."

In a guest room, Shauna was asleep as the door slowly opened and a figure glided over her.

The figure got closer before hearing something.

" _Intruder!"_ Shauna waking up to a humanoid shaped robot with electric shockers on the end.

" _Intruder!"_ The robot said as Shauna looked up and saw a humanoid-talonflame esk monster over her.

Shauna screamed at the top of her lungs as Firewing came down at her , trying to grab her necklace.

The robot ran forward and zapped the Gorma monster who came down before turning to it and kicking it away with his foot.

When Firewing turned back, Shauna had ran out of the room.

In another room, Bonnie was asleep with Dedenne and Puni beside her. The small green pokemon awoke as he heard movement, seeing a ninja like figure over Bonnie before grabbing him.

Bonnie woke up and saw this before screaming and grabbing Puni.

"Stop! Let go of Puni!" She shouted before the ninja took out a sword before being kicked away.

Bonnie held Puni as a large Blaziken stood over them.

Bonnie saw two of the skull grunts in the room get smashed apart by a man with brown hair and blue eyes wielding a hammer as the Blaziken used Blaze kick to smash apart the skull warrior before the man rushed over to Bonnie and helped lifted her up.

"Bonnie are you hurt?"

"No papa, but he wanted to take Puni."

Shauna ran as Clemont came out with a Heliolisk.

"Shauna what's going onnn!" Clemont shouted as he saw Firewing with several skull grunts and a skull warrior behind him.

"Shauna get down, parabolic charge!" Clemont shouted as his Heliolisk opened his frill and unleashed a field sized wave of electricity, Shauna dropping to the ground as Firewing flew over it and the skull warrior leapt off the walls. The skull grunts were blasted apart before the skull warrior tackled Clemont to the ground after knocking his Heliolisk into the wall, the ninja holding a sword to Clemont's throat as she shook.

Firing grabbed Shauna as he landed.

He grabbed the necklace before his arm was slashed and he was kicked back.

A blast of white wind hit and shattered the skull warrior as Clemont and Shauna saw Gladion in his Kibaranger armor with the Byakkoshinken held over his head.

"Kibaranger." Firewing said frustration as the Gorma tried to slash him with his talons, Gladion knocking away each strike before kicking Firewing back.

Firewing flew around him, unleashing small bursts of fire into Gladion who tried to avoid them.

Moments later, the damaged robot ran at Firewing and crashed into him exploding, knocking Firewing off balance.

Gladion thrusted his hands forward.

"Qi-power!" He shouted, a thick white wind of aura crashing into Firewing before Gladion leapt into him and slashed the Gorma out another window.

Gladion tried to find Firewing, but he had flown away.

"Shauna are you ok?" Clemont asked as he helped her up.

"A little shaken, but in one peace." She said as Clemont's father came out with Bonnie in his arms.

"Who came into my home and attacked my children?" He asked angrily.

"Gorma." Gladion said.

"They tried to take Puni!" Bonnie shouted holding him.

"And my necklace."

"Hmmm." Gladion said as he came closer.

"I think we ought to have a word with a professor in the morning. In any case, I think I'll stay tonight here in case they try to return. " Gladion said.

The next morning they went with the others to Professor Sycamore's lab where they met him in his pokemon enclosure.

"Ahh I was hoping I'd get to meet you lot one day." Sycamore said shaking Ash's hand.

"I'm professor Sycamore. The top professor of the Kalos region, I understand you wanted me to take another look at Puni."

"Last night Gorma tried to take him, and a necklace Shauna has." Gladion said.

Bonnie reluctantly handed Puni to Sycamore as Hau came over.

"If you don't mind, I'm a professor in training."

"Of course." Sycamore said as they both looked at him.

The two began taking Puni around the lab and ran several tests on him.

"Well what have you found?" Red asked.

"From what we can tell he's a dragon and ground type." Hau said.

"And there's something more, from his cellular make up, it almost seems like Puni himself is incomplete." Sycamore said.

"Incomplete?" Gary asked as Moon came closer to have a look.

"Professor." They heard, turning as Ash and Serena saw none other than Alain and Mairin from a few years prior.

"Ahh Alain, Mairin, you've returned."

"Eh, what are all of you doing here?" Alain asked.

"They're here because some of those monsters from Alola tried to take Puni from Bonnie. Alain is a former student of mine."

"I actually came to talk to you about that." Alain said as Mairin took out a strange looking creature that looked just like Puni only thinner and almost lifeless.

"What is that!?" Mallow shouted.

"It looks like Puni." Clemont said.

Mairin set it down by Puni who looked closer at it.

"We found it in a forest near Shalour city, we thought we should bring it back to you." Mairin said.

Puni touched his nose to the end of the creature the group seeing a flash of light as the creature vanished, leaving only Puni there.

"What just happened?" Lillie asked looking almost afraid.

Sycamore looked at Puni again.

"I think, he absorbed him?!"

"Absorbed him?"

"This is getting interesting."

"Professor!" They heard as one of Sycamore's lab assistants ran in.

"You have to see this." She shouted turning a tv on.

"Stunning news, following the monster attacks in Lumoise city last night, this morning we have seen similar attacks in Laverre City, Courmarine city , Kiloude City ,Cyllage city, and Shalour city."

"Are you kidding me." Gary said.

"You said you find that thing near Shalour city right?" Mallow asked.

"You don't think this could be just a coincidence, I mean those Gorma try to take Puni, and now they appear in an area where you two found that thing that looked like Puni." Red said.

"Something is going on, the Gorma are after something, maybe those Puni like creatures." Ash said.

"In any case, we can't just let those Gorma roam free, we should investigate." Moon said.

"Yes, I saw Lillie and I go to -" Red started

"Laverre City." Lillie said.

"What, no way, Hau and I are going there." Cana said.

"No I called it first!" Cana shouted.

Red and Hau sweat dropped.

"You know, the tower of mastery is in Shalour city, I wouldn't mind seeing that." Red said as Lillie sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes." Cana said.

"We'll head to Cyllage city." Moon said as Gladion stood beside him.

"We can look at Courmarine city." Mallow said.

"That leaves me and Serena in Kiloude city." Ash said.

"Trains are the fastest way there, Lysandre has connections, he could get you all on the fastest trains." Shauna said.

"We should get going, you and Bonnie try to stay safe while we're gone." Ash said before Gladion stopped by Sycamore.

"Professor, I wouldn't mind if you had a look at these for me."

Sycamore was amazed looking at the three jewels.

"What are these?" He asked before Gladion and the others were gone.

Lysandre violently coughed as he took one of his pills and swallowed it.

He shook his head before turning back to the Zyurangers.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?"

"It's very important we get to these cities as soon as possible." Red said.

"I understand, I'll get you those passes." Lysandre said as he went to a computer and printed them out.

"Those monsters are destroying our beautiful Kalos, please stop them." Lysandre said before each pair took a pass.

Each got on a train and headed towards their specific city.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I know I said it would be one long chapter, but my God this story is longer than I thought it would be, still it feels good writing it_

 _I always loved Zyuranger and Pokemon X and Y,_

 _So this will likely be maybe 3 or four chapter sin total_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Across Kalos

* * *

Red and Lillie arrived first in Shalour city. As they stepped off the train and saw the city.

Shalour city was build along the coast with rocky cliffs a beach, and many buildings built on the hilly edges with lots of trees in between.

Lillie looked out at the city with Red beside her.

"Well it's still pretty." Lillie said.

"We're here to find the Gorma remember-" Red started before he saw the tower of Mastery.

The tower was build like a fortress out on an island in the bay with a thin path of sand leading to it.

"The tower of mastery." He said before Lillie grabbed his hand.

"Ah ah ah, what about the Gorma?" She said smiling in a smug fashion as Red sweat dropped.

The two made their way through the city before stopping by the local police station where they met officer Jenny.

"Yes some monster was here early this morning , it looked like a Trevenant with a bunch of men in orange suits with bone armor over them going through the woods , we tried to stop them, but we didn't stand a chance, luckily we had help from the local gym leader, he's an aura guardian."

"What?" They both said.

"Where exactly did the monster attack?" Red asked.

A few minutes later they were searching through the woods near the outskirts of the city.

"Hello." Lillie said as they noticed the area was void of people and pokemon.

"This is creepy." Lillie said holding onto Red's arm as they looked.

That was when Red belt something, something that he thought he felt before at the lab, it was a strange feeling Red had felt a few times in his life, but he never knew what it was.

He had told Ash about it, and he confessed about having a similar sensation.

Red came closer to a tree before putting his hand on it and felt something, one of the creatures from the lab that Alain brought.

"Lillie." Red said as she came over and saw it.

"One of those things."

"Thanks." They heard before seeing a man wearing an old english professor esk attire with a brown hat and pipe. He adjusted his glasses as the two looked at him strangely.

"Who are you?" Lillie asked.

"You can call me Spirtree." He said taking another puff from his pipe before two tree branches grabbed the creature, pulling it to the man in the suit as several individuals in the orange suits surrounded them.

"I don't suppose you could help us find some more." The man said before the men in orange turned into skull grunts while the two in white turned into skull warriors , knight versions.

Red threw a few punches at the man as bursts of fire came out, the main raised his pipe as two roots shot up and knocked them apart.

The two ran at the man who used another two tree branches to knock them away before they pulled out their buckler and spirit battery.

"Go Dino buckler!"

"Brave in!"

The Tyrannoranger and Kyoryusilver armor formed over them before the man with the pipe smiled.

"This will be even more fun." He said before transforming into a Trevenant esk monster.

The skull grunts and warriors ran in first, Ren throwing a few fast strikes into the skull grunts as blasts of fire hit a few, shattering them before Red pulled out his ranger dagger and cut down several more.

Lillie pulled out her blue sword and slashed apart three grunts before catching the blade of the first skull warrior and exchanging a few strikes before whipping her wings out and knocked the sword away before slashing him twice, the warrior reverting to a broken dagger.

Red kicked apart two more skull grunts before hurling his ranger dagger into the last three, shattering them.

The skull warrior ran at Red, slashing at him as Red caught the sides of the swords with his hands kicking it out of the warrior's hands before striking him four times, shattering the warrior.

Spirtree, held his large arms up as several roots and branches tried to entangle them.

Lillie slashed them apart with her sword as Red used fire bending to burn them apart before unleashing few blasts at Spirtree who used his arms to knock them apart.

Red leapt at Spirtree and tried to kick him, but he went right through the Gorma landing behind him.

"What?!" He said in confusion as Spirtree smiled and turned, Lillie tried to slash him, but went through Spirtree and crashed into Red.

"My turn." Spirtree said as he crashed both his arms into them repeatedly. Each time they tried to counter attack, their attacks phased through him. Red concentrated as he unleashed his lightning fast strikes, hitting Spirtree dozens of times within each moment. But each one went through Spiritree harmlessly.

"Didn't you ever learn that you can't strike a ghost." Spirtree said as he unleashed a blast of ghost energy hurling them back.

"Shit another ghost Gorma." Red said as Spirtree came closer before a ball of blue aura hit and knocked him away.

Red and Lillie turned to see a Mega evolved Lucario with a man wearing a grey one piece jump suit. He had whiting hair that came around to the side from the front of his face and grey eyes.

Spirtree turned to the Lucario and unleashed a blast of ghost energy at him, the Lucario leaping up and over the blast before landing a kick into Spirtree's face, Red and Lillie watching in disbelief as the man's hands glowed with aura before he thrusted them forward, a sphere of aura crashing into Spirtree knocking him back as the Gorma grunted, dropping the small creature as the Mega Lucario sprinted over and took it.

"Hmp, how unfortunate, don't think this will stand." Spirtree said before vanishing.

Red and Lillie got up as they saw the man and his now normal Lucario.

"I thought I sent those fools away." He said.

"Thanks." Red said as the man came closer looking at Red strangely.

"Who are you?" Lillie said as he continued to look at Red.

"My name is Gurkinn, I'm the local gym leader. I'd like you both to come with me."

The two followed Gurkinn into the tower, seeing a large statue of a Mega Lucario at the base.

"Welcome to the Tower of Mastery, my ancestral home."

"How did you hurt that Gorma?" Red asked.

"Even ghosts cannot hide from the power of aura." Gurkinn said.

"Officer Jenny said you were an aura guardian, what is that?" Lillie asked.

"Aura is the life force essence that surrounded all life, it is the very spiritual energy of a person and pokemon. An aura guardian is a person or pokemon who has the ability to summon aura and use it."

The two sweat dropped.

"What?"

"You're saying that you can close your eyes and read our souls?" Red asked as Gurkinn closed his eyes before feeling as if another presence enter his own.

"I can see you Red Ketchum, you sufferer from wondering if you've settled in your life and aren't doing enough."

Red almost yelped as he moved back, Gurkinn turning to Lillie.

"You have mother issues."

"Ok you can stop there we believe you!" Lillie shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Gurkinn asked.

"We're here to stop that Gorma and protect whatever those creatures are. Do you know?" Red asked.

"I have some theories." Gurkinn said before hearing something.

"Oh my." He said before heading up the stairs.

"Gurkinn?" Red asked.

The two followed him upstairs and saw saw Gurkinn enter a chamber with his Lucario, the man picking up a baby out of a crib.

The two saw a very young baby in Gurkinn's arms, the girl having the same skin tone and eye color as Gurkinn with hints of light blonde hair.

"Shh. It's ok." Gurkinn said as his Lucario stood beside him.

"Oh sorry, this is my granddaughter Korrina. My son and his wife are doing some work in Sinnoh."

The two came closer.

"Aww, she's so cute." Lillie said looking at the baby before the two saw baby Korrina look at Red. The baby began smiling and reaching at Red, giving happy sounds as she did.

"Wow, she really seems to like you Red." Lillie said as Red sweat dropped.

Gurkinn kept looking at Red.

"Lillie, would you mind watching her for a minute?"

Since they had been married a few months prior, Red and Lillie had talked about when they would want kids. Lillie saw this as an opportunity and nodded.

Lucario stayed with her as Gurkinn took Red to the top of the tower, the two looking out at the city and ocean.

"Red, I'm not the only aura guardian in the world, there are others, each of us trained in the art of aura. Only certain people can become aura guardians, only certain people have the ability to use aura. Those who can, are also able to feel it in others."

Red turned to Gurkinn.

"You think I'm one of those people?"

"I had my suspicions when I first saw you, but Korrina is like me. The way she acted around you, I have no doubt. Red I'd like you to train with me and become an aura guardian."

"….What!?"

"There aren't enough of us in the world anymore. Your skills as a Zyuranger will make it all the easier to train you."

"Uhhh yeah, sorry to say this, but I'm just here on vacation, I don't really have the time to drop everything and train with you. I'm a professional trainer, I live in Alola, I have Zyuranger duties."

"I can sense your aura, I know you feel incomplete, this is why Red. You have the power of aura, it is part of you, without realizing it, you will always be incomplete."

Red held his face and took a deep breath.

"If I'm going to beat that Gorma, I need to be able to touch it. Could you teach me the basics on how to do that?"

Gurkinn smiled.

"I can do that, because when I'm done, you'll be begging to be trained more.

Lillie and Korrina came up to the top of the tower with Lucario beside Gurkinn.

Red had each of his pokemon out beside him. Charizard, Skarmory, Golisopod, Haxorous, Gengar, and Lucario.

Red had his shirt off with Lillie watching in interest.

"The first steps to becoming an aura guardian is being able to feel it, since you already have a background in Zyuranger training. The best start is to open up an aura connection with each of your pokemon."

"Aura connection?" Red asked.

"An aura connection is when a guardian synchs their aura with their pokemon, creating a permeant connection with that pokemon, you will feel each other's thoughts, know each other like you never have before."

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Charizard came forward first.

"Close your eyes, touch his face." Gurkinn said as Red did this.

"Now breath. Slowly." Red did this.

"Reach out, feel the energy around Charizard."

Red relaxed and breathed, as he kept his eyes closed, he began to see and feel something. He saw Charizard but also saw an energy around him. He could feel Charizard's emotions, his thoughts, his feelings. At the same time, Charizard could feel the same from Red, it was like the feeling Red had with Daizyujin and his guardian beast Tyrantrum.

The two opened their eyes and breathed harder as they felt the same feeling stay, the two feeling closer than they ever had before.

"What is this!?"

Lillie looked concerned until she saw Red and Charizard didn't seem upset, but amazed.

Gurkinn smiled.

"You've taken your first steps Red."

Red turned to his other pokemon who seemed interested by what happened.

Red opened up a connection with each of his pokemon and felt each of them, their emotions, their thoughts, he could actually hear their voices.

"This is amazing!" Red shouted in excitement.

"Good, let's keep going." Gurkinn said as he brought Red beside him.

"An aura guardian uses the power of aura to enhance themselves physically. When they're strong enough , a guardian can use aura directly."

Gurkinn took a deep breath and concentrated as Red saw a sphere of aura fly out and burst on front of them, letting out some wind that blew Lillie's hair, Lillie hearing Korrina laugh feeling it.

"Now to summon Aura, you must be in synch with your own aura, be able to draw upon it and use it yourself."

Red concentrated as he tried to do this, taking a deep breath as his Lucario came in front of him.

The two began going at each other trying to strike as they knocked each other's strikes back.

"You're not using aura yet." Gurkinn said as Red kept trying.

* * *

In Laverre City, Hau and Cana came off the train and looked at the city around them.

"Alright Cana, let's find that Gorma!"

"No problem, I hunted Gorma long before you were even born sweetie." Cana said as they looked around the city.

"So what is it about this city that you and Lillie fought over coming here?"

"Well we both know the gym leader has a major fashion business and shows. I was hoping seeing them would give me some inspiration for my art. But I also feel a little bad, maybe I should get Lillie something."

"Well I suppose we could take a look after we find the Gorma and figure out what's going on with this plan."

"You're right, we shouldn't get distracted by things like that. We have a job to do." Cana said, not noticing Hau's expression.

They walked through the city together looking at the many women in the city wearing eastern styled dresses.

"I guess the locals like the work of the gym leader." Cana said before noticing Hau's almost tired expression.

However, they noticed noticed a woman with ling black hair and strange grey eyes wearing a pink dress with long wing like sleeves.

She had a few other young women beside her as she handed one of the creatures to nurse Joy.

"I found another one, see what you can do for them." She said as Hau and Cana approached.

"What's going on here?" Cana asked.

"I found this poor creature injured by my tree, something had attacked it."

Cana and Hau looked at each other.

"We're Zyurangers, can you show us." Hau said.

"Zyurangers? Those superheros from Alola , alright."

The two were lead by Valerie and her companions.

"I truly wish we could meet under better circumstances, these monsters are quite dreadful." Valerie said.

"Well that's the life we chose." Hau said.

As they reached the gym, they noticed there was a massive tree growing out of the center.

Valerie led them inside as they saw the eastern style of the gym architecture with a few more of the girls with various fairy type pokemon.

A few were also working on some of the dresses, Cana taking a few glimpses at them.

"Did you see the monster before?" Cana asked.

"Hmmmm, no , but my pokemon did, one of my trainers Clarissa saw the aftermath." Valerie turned to one of the girls with short brown hair.

She put her finger two her mouth.

"I think I do remember seeing a monster that looked like a diglet."

"A diglet Gorma." Hau said before they reached the tree center.

Upon doing so, Cana's tail feathers raised up.

"Cana what's wrong?" Hau asked.

"I can feel something, through my connection to nature." She said approaching the tree and moving her hand across it , two of the creatures appearing.

"Finally, those are so hard to find." Clarissa said as she raised her hands to her head before two red energy blasts flew at Cana and Hau.

Cana's tail feathers turned metal as she knocked the blasts away, Valerie and her other trainers screaming in fear as Clarissa smiled.

"Thanks for leading me too them." She said transforming into a Gothitelle esk gorma monster.

"They were quite hard to find." Gothrik said before two cases picked up on their own and flew at Hau and Cana.

Hau bending a rock up through the wall that shielded them.

"Let's go, Dino Buckler!"

"Brave in!"

The Turquoise Kyoryuger armor formed over Cana as Hau's Mammoranger armor formed over him.

Hau drew his axe and leapt at Gothrik who ensnared an energy whip around him, hurling Hau back into Cana as Gothrik looked back at the tree and tried to ensnare the two creatures with her energy whips.

However, a Sylveon leapt over the tree trunk and took them both before running back to Valerie.

"I always had a feeling you were a two faced bitch." Valerie said before Gothrik was hit by a burst of lava that hurled her out of the gym.

As Gothrik got up she saw the two coming at her.

She tossed a few bones on the ground as a squad of skull grunts formed.

Cana glided down and slashed two apart with her daggers, another four trying to attack her from different directions as Cana used her feet and tail feathers to knock them away before slashing them apart one by one.

He hurled a few metal feathers into the last three grunts, shattering them.

Hau and Gothrik kept at each other, Gothrik unleashing her whips around his wrists before Hau pulled her into him, Hau kicking his foot up as a rock came up and hit her head.

Gothrik tried to pick up a few nearby rocks and hurled them at Hau who drew his axe and smashed the rocks apart before leaping at Gothrik, kicking her back as Cana glided under him and slashed both her daggers across Gothrik.

Gothrik tumbled across the ground.

"Alright if you're all alone, then I can do this!" She shouted taking out an enlargement bomb.

Cana hurled three feathers into her hand, making Gothrik drop it before Hau concentrated and unleashed a large blast of lava into Gothrik who screamed before Cana leapt up and slowly moved her daggers around before slashing Gothrik's head off.

"Got her." Cana said as the two let out relief breaths.

"So I guess those creatures here are safe for now." Hau said holding his hand behind his head.

"Hau are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we've gotten here you seem almost exhausted."

"Well…I didn't want to say anything."

"About?"

"Becoming a professor is almost draining me. I was kind of hoping this trip to Kalos would cure me, but here we are….."

He felt Cana put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well we did just stop that Gorma."

"Who says we need to report back to the others."

"You mean leave them on their own."

"If we can handle one Gorma on our own, why can't they. Red didn't say we had to regroup immediately."

"But shouldn't we…"

"Take some time, and detox yourself from the stress." Cana said.

* * *

Elsewhere in Courmarine city Gary and Mallow got off the train in the upper areas of the city.

"What a pretty bay." Mallow said looking down at the ocean.

Gary took note of this.

"Yeah, it is."

"I wonder where we should start?" Mallow asked.

"I hear the gym leader is a nature guy, he'd probably know."

"Good idea."

The two saw a trio of trainers nearby with two having a battle.

"Hey." Gary said as one turned and nearly jumped recognizing Gary.

Gary sweat dropped as he felt with their fanboy craziness.

"Ok, I just need to know where the gym leader is." Gary said as Mallow laughed a little.

"He's down by the bay."

"Perfect."

Gary and Mallow got onto one of the cable cars and began riding down as they looked at the city again, seeing a few water pokemon in the bat by the various boats.

"So, do you really like Kalos?" Gary asked almost nervously.

"It is vert nice here."

Gary having a moment of optimism.

"But it's not home."

Gary gave an almost crushed expression.

"I see."

Mallow could sense something was up, turning to Gary.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh? What? No I'm fine." He said nervously sweat dropping. Mallow not falling for it.

Gary overheard another conversation.

"I hear Diantha signed up for another movie, even though she was suppose to be going to a tournament."

"I really think she's going to choose a replacement as champion soon."

Gary tightened his grip.

The cable car came down to the base of the city and let the passengers out. Gary and Mallow left the car and began making their way through the city along the coastline.

"It's ashamed we couldn't be here under better circumstances." Mallow said.

"I know."

"It's weird, I still feel like I'm getting use to this kind of stuff." Mallow said.

"You never truly do get use to it, trust me." Gary said before they saw what looked like a miniature forest being grown near an area of the docks.

They could see various grass pokemon hanging out inside as they were almost dumbstruck.

"Is that a miniature forest?" Gary asked.

"Well they said the gym leader is a nature guy." Mallow said coming closer before hearing a whistle.

They saw officer Jenny running over with a Manetric beside her.

"Halt, this is a nature reserve."

"In the middle of the docks." Gary said as the police woman sweat dropped.

"…..Gym leader Ramos bought up this part of the docks."

"So he is here, we actually need to see him regarding the monster attack." Gary said.

"Oh you're here, well Ramos is inside, he'll help you."

The two made their way through the small forest and saw a few Skiddo, Jumpluff, Sunflora, and Gogoat.

They noticed the forest seemed a bit damaged, a few trees knocked down.

In the center of the forest an older man was working on a hedge with a pair of small hedge trippers. He was quite small wearing a green shirt and had with white hair and black pants.

He rode around on Gogoat as he worked on the hedge.

He made it into the shape of a Gogoat as the one he rode gave an approving look.

"Uhh hello?" Gary asked before the Gogoat ran over to them and huffed.

"This is a nature reser- Wait a minute, aren't you in the Alolan elite four?"

"Yes."

"Oh I didn't expect to see you here."

"Look we're here about the monster who attacked your nature reserve." Mallow said.

"You are?"

"We came to get rid of them."

"Yes, he came earlier looking for these little things that have been popping up in my nature reserve." Ramos said showing one of the creatures.

"He looked like a man mixed with a Scolipede, he got away with a few."

"He'll probably be back." Gary said.

"Then by all means, please stay."

"I'll go take a look around the entrance, meet back here." Mallow said as she went off, Gary slowly turning back to Ramos.

"Soon, Ramos, I take it that since you're a gym leader, you know about the whole Diantha situation I've heard about?"

Ramos returned to his hedge and nodded.

"Oh yes, we've all heard the rumors that she's gotten more into acting, some say it's because she's sick of being champion, that she always preferred acting, I heard she's fallen head over heels for someone and wants only wants to act with him."

"Sooooo, Kalos may need a new champion soon."

"Yes, the Elite four are already talking about it."

"One wouldn't have to be from Kalos to be the champion would they?"

"Well they'd have to live here. Beat the elite four and earn approval from the previous champion."

"I see." Gary said before he carefully went to another part of the reserve and let out his pokemon. Umbreon, Salazzle, Salamence, Bastiodon, Primarina, and Raichu.

"Ok guys, I've heard some big news, and I'm nervous about asking Mallow about it. I thought I should come to you guys first. So the thing is , I've just learned that there may soon be an opening for champion here in the Kalos region. Now I know we've been unsuccessful in beating Ash thus far, but I have a good feeling that we could seize the position here and finally become regional champions. What do you think?" Gary asked with optimism before the six sweat dropped and then gave an un-approving sound before shaking their heads.

"What? This is our chance! You don't want to do it!? Come on I need your support."

They gave the same expressions as Gary sighed.

"Ok maybe Mallow will think differently."

Moments later as Ramos continued to work on the hedge , he saw a young man in bug catcher attire approach.

"Young man, this reserve is private."

"I came here looking for the gym leader, my name's Kyle, I was looking for a battle."

"Oh, well let's head out then."

As this happened Gary and his pokemon heard something.

The seven moved as three shurikens hit the tree behind Gary.

A Skull ninja and a few skull grunts ran out at them.

"Gorma." Gary said as the Ninja leapt at him, Gary's pokemon each attacking the skull grunts and making short work of them as Gary used his martial arts to avoid the sword strikes and grab the warrior's arms, flipping it over and into a tree before the ninja leapt off and hurled a few shurikens at Gary who bent some water from a nearby pond and sliced through the shurikens, continuing on to slice apart the skull warrior.

Elsewhere, Mallow was looking around when she heard something in the tree, looking up as three shurikens flew at her.

Mallow dove away as a skull warrior leapt down with its sword drawn. Mallow avoiding the slashes before grabbing two rocks and used them to knock away the sword strikes.

She then threw them at the skull ninja and used the distraction to kick his sword away before grabbing it and impaling the ninja with the blade.

"I need to find Gary."

Gary returned his pokemon and sprinted towards Ramos when he saw Mallow.

"Gorma are here."

"I know." Mallow said.

"Where's Ramos."

They heard a Gogoat cry out in pain before following it, they saw a bug catcher holding Ramos and his Gogoat by their throats.

"Where are the rest of them?" The trainer said before Gary and Mallow came into view.

"Gorma!" Gary shouted as the bug catcher tossed them aside.

"Human insects, get out of my sight." He said raising his hand to his face before unleashing blast of energy at the two who leapt aside.

"Go dino buckler!"

"Brave in!"

Their armor formed over them as the bug catcher watched.

"And the warning didn't help me." He said before transforming into a Scolipede esk gorma monster.

He unleashed a series of venom stingers at them. Gary bending some water into the venom and absorbing it.

Mallow drew her crossbow and fired energy arrows at Vennok who used his claws to knock them away.

He leapt at them as his claws glowed with venom.

Gary drew his tri lances and caught the claws before forcing them up.

Mallow tried to slash him with her hatchet, but Vennok revealed a second set of arms made out of nothing but venom that grabbed the hatchet before pushing Mallow back.

Gary tried to pull Vennok to the side, but the Gorma moved with incredibly flexibility, moving his body over and around Gary as if he had no spin and flung himself around ,kicking the two back.

As they recovered, Vennok's venom arms transforming into venom in the shape of machine guns, firing poison bullets at the two as Gary bent water into the bullets, absorbing them.

Mallow tried firing energy arrows at him, but Vennok used his incredible flexibility to avoid each blast.

Gary used his water to slice apart the venom machine guns before Vennok formed two venom blades rushing at the two. Gary and Mallow exchanged strikes with his blades before Mallow stuck her crossbow against his stomach, Vennok contorting his body away before flipping backwards.

"Stay still!" Mallow shouted in frustration as she hurled her hatchet at him, Vennok contorting his body away as Gary bent some water to catch it and send it back into Vennok's legs, knocking him off balance as Mallow fired two energy arrows into his head.

Gary surrounded Vennok in water as he was forced at them.

Gary caught the Gorma with his tri-lances and hurled him over before slashing him twice, Vennok stumbling into Mallow who slashed him twice with her hatchet before kicking him into Gary who turned some water into ice and impaled it through the Gorma.

Vennok grunted as he coughed up some blood.

"I have no choice now." he said pulling out an enlargement bomb and hurling it on the ground.

Mallow and Gary saw as Vennok grew massive and jumped into the bay, causing a massive wave.

"You're mine now!"

"I don't think so, Gozyujin!" Mallow shouted as the ground shook.

Vennok was also shaking as he saw a blue Tyrantrum like armored creature rise up before crashing his tail across his face.

Mallow leapt inside its head as the creature transformed into a blue Daizyujin like being.

" _Gozyujin is here to party!"_ Gozyujin shouted as he danced around in the water.

Gary sweat dropped.

"Looks like he still has some growing up to do."

" _…Don't remind me."_ Daizyujin said.

Vennok formed venom arms as he tried to slash Gozyujin who danced around and avoided each slash before kicking Vennok back.

Vennok unleashed dozens of venom blast at Gozyujin who's horns glowed before he unleashed an energy firework into the blasts, an explosion of energy going around them as Vennok contorted backwards to avoid it.

" _Let's mumbo!_ " Gozyujin shouted as he slid through the water and swept Vennok off his feet before grabbing his arm and pulled him around as he forced the Gorma to dance with him.

"I love this one." Mallow said as she and Gozyujin hit Vennok several times as they danced, punching him twice before kicking him away as they spun around with their arms up.

" _Let's make a show of it!_ " Gozyujin shouted as he glowed red , an energy firework forming around him as he flew into Vennok and carried the Gorma into the air before exploding into fireworks.

Gozyujin flipped as he landed and stuck a pose, not realizing he drenched more of the people in the city with water.

" _I'd smack him if I were here."_ Daizyujin said.

Gary smiled a little.

"He won didn't he."

Ramos and his Gogoat were taken to the pokemon center as Gary and Mallow rode the cable car back up towards the upper area of the city.

"Do you think the others would be mad if we stayed her a little longer?" Mallow asked.

"I can't care."

Mallow smiled.

"Me either."

"Soooooo, you wouldn't mind staying in this Kalos city a little longer."

"Gary what's going on, you've been acting weird since we got to this city."

Gary sighed.

"Mallow, I've discovered that there may soon be an opening for regional champion here in Kalos…I was wondering if maybe you'd think it was a good idea for us to move here."

Mallow gave an almost annoyed expression.

"Gary."

"I can speak perfect Kalos, you're learning it well enough."

"Gary."

"I'm not from Alola and neither is Ash, but we're running the league."

"Gary."

"Kalos is a lovely region, and you'd make lots of new friends, and you know."

"Gary Alola is our home, we met there. My family, our family is there, our friends, the Zyurangers. The Kyoryugers, I don't want to move here."

"Come on, this could be a serious career move for me. I could finally be a regional champion."

"Gary this is a bad idea."

"Why? I deserve to be a champion, if I can't beat Ash, then this is my best chance to become a champion."

"….So you've given up on it."

"I, I didn't say that." Gary said.

"No you said you wanted to stop trying to become Alola champion."

"….I'm more than capable of beating Ash."

"Gary if you're having doubts you can tell me, I want to help you through this."

"I'm fine, I just see an opportunity that I don't want to let go." Gary said.

* * *

Meanwhile Moon and Gladion came out of the train in Cyllage city.

"Here we are." Moon said.

Gladion looked out at the city as he got off with Moon.

"So there's a Gorma here. Where do you think we should start looking?" Moon asked.

"Well the city gym leader would know what's happening around town."

" A good start." Moon said as the two walked through the city.

"Do you think Sycamore will be able to find the answers to your stones?"

"I hope…If they are what I think they are, we could do good with them. I could be part of a team."

"Gladion you've always been one of us." Moon said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate that Moon, but whenever we fight together I feel like our powers are fundamentally different, I feel like I'm not part of one team but helping another team."

"I don't feel that way." Moon said.

"I don't have the same bond with the others that you do, you guys were a team long before you even met me."

"Have you been feeling lonely?"

Gladion sighed.

"I don't know, it seems like we don't have what we had before. Everyone is off doing their own thing, I've been going to different regions and performing while you've been starting your career, Lillie is running the business…."

Moon put her hand on Gladion's shoulder. Thinking about how he must have been feeling.

"You should have told me how lonely you've been feeling lately."

"Well I was hoping this vacation would help, but now we've been separated again."

"Damn Gorma, ok we're going to have together time on this trip, and if we don't we'll make time back home. Not just you and me, but all of us."

"You think we can get the others to agree to that?"

"It's like you said, I'm a Zyuranger, I can get the others to meet." Moon said.

They reached the gym only to see a closed sign.

"Closed?" Moon said.

"Well that's just great." Gladion said before the two heard a burst from the beach.

They looked down from where they were and saw a fight ensuing on the sand.

On the beach, officer Jenny and two deputies were with the gym leader Grant and his Onix as they battled a group of skull grunts.

"Manetric use thunderbolt."

"Rock tomb!"

Rocks and lightning crashed into the grunts as a man in an old fisherman's outfit stood behind the grunts.

He had a pipe in his hand and took out out, breathing a smoke ring at the pokemon before the smoke exploded, hurling the pokemon and their trainers back.

The fisherman came forward before three large rocks shot out of the ground and hit him, knocking the man back before he saw Gladion and Moon leap in front of him already armored up.

The man dropped his pipe.

"Disrespecting little whelps." He said before transforming into a Barbaracle esk monster.

"I'll teach yee some respect." Seasart said before hurling several rocks at them with water around them.

Moon perfumed a few uppercuts as walls of rock rose up and absorbed the blows, stopping the rocks as Gladion leapt up and unleashed a blast to Qi-power.

Seasart slashed the sand , turning the sand to rock around him as it absorbed the blow.

Moon leapt forward and drew her daggers, smashing through the rocks as she tried to slash him. Seasart using his claws to knock away each strike before kicking her back. Gladion coming down with the Byakkoshinken as Seasart caught it with his second set of claws and hurled Gladion into Moon.

"Arrgh.." Seasart said as he hurled a few more rocks covered in water.

Gladion got back up.

"Qi-power!" He shouted as he thrusted his hands forward.

A powerful blast of white wind hit the watery rocks breaking apart the water as Moon came forward , punching and kicking the rocks back.

Seasart smashed the rocks apart before Moon bent three large rocks into Seasart, knocking him closer to the water as Moon kicked and slashed at his four arms , keeping them occupied as Gladion slashed across his chest and head with the Byakkoshinken.

Seasart rolled into the water.

"Argh, I need to get back to Lumoise." He said vanishing.

Gladion and Moon came at the water.

"He's gone."

"He said he was going back to Lumoise, come on we need to get to the train." Gladion said.

* * *

Ash and Serena were on a train as they got closer to Kiloude City.

They saw the southern coast of Kalos with the ocean in view. The small city build near the coastline, a few buildings built around a mansion with stone roads in between palm trees, and plenty of trainers.

"Kiloude City, the city that represents southern Kalosian life." Serena said looking at it.

"Have you ever been here before?" Ash asked.

Serena smiled slightly and nodded.

"Mama and papa took us on vacation here when I was ten. Papa had leave time and mama was in between races, no ryhorn training, just fun and family time. I had some good memories here."

"What was your favorite part?" Ash asked.

"One day on the beach, papa helped me build a sand castle, I asked him if I was a princess, he told me I'd always be his. The next morning the sand castle was still there, and stayed there until we left. I always found that amazing."

"It sounds like the vacation my family had on the Seafoam islands."

Serena's expression changed.

"I had always hoped…."

Ash realized what she was talking about.

"Serena, what else did you do there?"

"Well, we got to go to the battle mansion, which was exciting. I'd never seen a mansion before."

"The battle mansion, I wish we were here on our free time, I'd love to try it out."

"….I wish we could too." Serena felt Ash's hand on her shoulder.

"Can you give me your best souther Kalos accent?"

Serena smiled more and laughed.

"Alright then, ya shouldn't get use to dis, I don like talken like I'm some southern peasant." Serena said as the two laughed a little.

"People from southern Kalos don't really talk like that do they?"

"No, but we always like to pretend they do, just like they pretend we talk like we're all snotty, aristocratic , elegant nobles." Serena said as Pikachu laughed.

The two got off the train and walked through the city, seeing many trainers , several battling with each other.

Serena looked down at the beach and saw some more people there and their pokemon.

She began to think back to her family vacation there and gave a slight smile.

Pikachu and Ash looked around before Pikachu looked at one of the palm trees.

He noticed a series cut mark on the tree that seemed very clean.

"Pika." He said pointing to it as Ash took a closer look.

"Hmm."

Serena saw the battle mansion and began to have a flashback.

She saw herself as a ten year old girl wearing a dress as her mother also wore one with her father in his service dress uniform.

She rode on her father's shoulder as they watched a battle inside.

"Papa it's so pretty in here , can we come back some day?"

"I'm sure we will Serena, and one day you could bring your own children here."

Serena felt a tear come down her face again before noticing a strange man exit the mansion. The man wore a feudal looking padded jerkin with a sword on his waist. He walked past her before Serena turned to him.

She saw the man looking down at a pair of children near a palm tree at the edge of the beach playing with one of the creatures Alain had brought.

The man drew his sword and leapt down at them, Serena gasping as she unleashed a blast of wind, making him miss as Ash heard her.

The children saw the man crash in front of them with his sword drawn. They scream before hearing something else.

"Go Dino buckler!" Serena soaring down as she kicked the man back.

As he recovered, he saw Serena in her Aeroranger armor between him and the children.

Serena drew her bow.

"Go back to your parents." she said as several skull grunts and warriors in knight form came around her.

The skulls minions attacked as Serena elegantly avoided each of their strikes, firing a few arrows and hitting a few with her bow, causing the grunts to shatter one by one before she blocked the swords of the warriors with her bow and unleashed a blast of wind into them as she acrobatically leapt over them, unleashing an arrow enhanced by wind that tore through them both.

The man transformed into a Doublade esk Gorma and drew two blades with his metal body as the last of his grunts were hit by electricity and shattered.

Ash leapt down in his Dragon Ranger armor with the dragon ranger drawn. Ash slashed across Sciword's head and chest, knocking him back as the Gorma tried to slash him, Ash knocking away each attack with his claws and blades.

Ash's armor surged with dragon energy as he unleashed a blast into Sciword, the energy bursting around him as he fell backwards.

Sciword screamed as he unleashed a hundred blades from his chest at Ash only for a small cyclone of wind to hurl them all away.

Serena lept over Ash and landed in front of Sciword , the Gorma unleashing more blades at her, as Serena used a combination of agility and wind to force them away before reaching Sciword with her bow drawn.

Serena unleashed an arrow right into his face. The gorma being forced back as Ash leapt over Serena and came down , slashing him twice before roaring a dragon pulse into him.

Serena and Ash both took Serena's bow as they drew an arrow filled with dragon and Aeroranger energy. The two unleashed the arrow that went right through Sciword who began to spit up blood.

"Change of plans." He said hurling an enlargement bomb onto the ground before the explosion allowed him to grow massive and tower over the city.

"Dragon Caesar, let's go." Ash said as he began playing the dagger. Moments later Dragon Caesar roared as he rose up from the ocean and faced Sciword.

Ash and Serena leapt together onto his head as the guardian beast faced the Gorma monster.

Sciword unleashed his furry of blades at Dragon Caesar who's claws and wings glowed as he knocked each away.

Sciword slashed with his swords at Dragon Caesar who caught them with his claws, the two struggling to force the other where they wanted them to go.

Dragon Caesar hurled his tail around and crashed it across Sciword's face, the Gorma getting knocked into the water.

The Gorma went underwater before jumping up behind Dragon Caesar and unleashed his blade furry at him.

Dragon Caesar turned and roared dragon fire into the blades, shattering them as the fire hit Sciword and burst across, the Gorma crying out in pain.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared as his body glowed with dragon aura before he flew into Sciword, slashing him in half before the Gorma exploded, Dragon Caesar roaring in victory.

Many people in the city looked relieved.

Ash and Serena returning as they saw the creatures back on the trees.

"Nice job back there, I didn't even see the Gorma. You saved those kids."

"…..I'm glad I could keep some children alive."

"Serena." Ash started.

"Serena!" They heard from a familiar voice.

The three turned in shock to see none other than Alex and Grace.

"Mama! Papa!" Serena shouted before the two ran over and hugged Serena.

"When you said you were coming back to Kalos we'd hoped you'd come to see us by now." Grace said.

Serena sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that, we got a little side tracked."

Alex then noticed Ash and Pikachu.'

"…Ash."

"Bonjour." Ash said trying to sound very respectful.

"I see you took care of that monster." Grace said.

"It's why we came, what are you two doing here?" Serena asked.

"Your father had a dinner here with a retired general." Grace said.

"It's getting a bit late, why don't you come with us back to Vaniville town." Alex said.

"We took care of the monster, I don't know if we ever made a plan with the others." Ash said.

"We insist." Grace said.

An hour later they were in the town, Ash never having been there followed Serena close before they reached her old house.

Ash and Serena's pokemon were out and beside the table , save those too big to fit in the house, as they ate.

"And they made you the first Alola queen, I'd expect nothing less from our daughter." Alex said.

"We've seen your recent performances Serena, simply amazing." Grace said.

"Serena doesn't settle for second class work." Ash said.

"I do my best." Serena said.

"How long are you staying here?" Alex asked.

"Maybe a week, we have to get back to our jobs." Ash said.

"Rubbish, you should just come back here Serena." Alex said.

"I hear Kalos is looking for a new champion, and you could always become Kalos queen too." Grace said.

"I do love home , but we can't leave Alola." Serena said.

Grace and Alex could both tell the sorrow in their daughter's voice.

Later that night Serena was in the bathroom finishing up as she heard the door open, seeing her mother on the other side.

"Mama."

"Serena, can we talk?"

Serena slowly nodded.

"I've noticed, you've been quite depressed. Could it be?"

Serena lowered her head as Grace saw a tear come out of her daughter's eye.

Serena hugged Grace as she put her arms around Serena.

"Why did this happen to me mama, I was going to be a mother. I was going to love my baby more than anything. Why did this happen?"

"Serena, it's nothing you did, it was just something that happened."

"Then why does it hurt so much? How can I be so sad over something that was never even born?"

"Because it was your child Serena, and you loved it." Grace said sounding sad herself.

Grace lead Serena to her old room.

"I guess Ash and I will be staying in my old room." Serena said.

"Actually your dad made up the guest room for Ash."

"Is he being serious?" Serena asked as Grace sweat dropped.

"He said he thought Ash would prefer more space to himself."

Serena sighed as Grace left her alone.

Serena went into her old childhood room and looked around, she noticed her mother's Fletchling in the window before remembering the many mornings of the bird waking her up.

The small fire bird flew off as Serena sat down on her bed.

She looked around her room which was now dark and sighed before hearing the door open.

Ash carefully came in as Serena looked up at him.

"Ash."

"Serena."

"Couldn't sleep in the guest bed?" Serena said smiling.'

"I thought I'd check on you first."

"Sorry about my dad, he's always been protective of me. Even now."

Ash came and sat beside her.

"Pikachu found the bed quite comfortable."

"I'll bet."

Serena lowered her head again.

"Ash do you think our child would have looked more like you or me?"

"I'll bet they would have taken after you."

"I think I would have wanted them to take after you, see that cute little face I saw at summer camp all those years ago."

"We could have sent them there." Ash said as Serena smiled.

"Maybe they would have found the love of their life too." Serena said.

"It's funny talking about it, I thought about you a lot in this room. It got weird when I hit puberty, trying to imagine what you looked like."

"Do I want to ask what you thought about?" Ash asked jokingly.

"That depends if Dragon Caesar is near by." She said as Ash laughed a little.

"That perv probably would. But I guess he can't help being the way he is, I wouldn't want him any other way."

"Me either, and to be fair, my thoughts were nothing when I saw the real grown up you that first day in class."

"That was quite a day for us both. I met Pikachu, saw you again, met everyone else. It changed everything for us both."

Serena nodded.

She felt Ash put his hand on hers.

Ash saw Serena look at him differently before he nearly yelped as Serena wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed Ash.

"Here, in your old bedroom, in your parent's house?" Ash asked with his face red.

"Yes, that's exactly where." Serena said with her own face red.

Ash felt her pull off his shirt and almost pin him agains the bed as she crawled on top of him.

As Serena did this, Ash felt her hands by his short's waistline, Serena slowly tugging them further and further down his legs before holding them and his boxers in her hands.

Serena smiling even more as she pulled her own shirt off and undid the waistband on her own shorts.

Ash saw them both on the ground as Serena stood off the side of the bed in her red bra and panties.

Serena undid her ponytail and let her long honey-blone hair down as she came closer, Ash grabbing Serena and pulling her beside him As they got under the sheets.

Serena laughing a little as She felt Ash's hands behind her as her bra strap came undone.

Serena tossed her bra away as she felt Ash's face come p beside her breasts , Serena grabbing her husbands head as she pulled his face in. Smiling as she held him there while feeling his tongue on her breasts and his hands rubbing her sides, Serena running her hands through Ash's hair.

Eventually as Ash came out, Serena turned around as she got on all fours, the back end of her panties facing Ash's face as she shook her behind at him.

Ash rand his hands cross Serena's stomach, his wife giggling as it tickled her a little, Serena shaking her end more as Ash saw her panties begin to sag down further and further, first an inch, then two, Ash seeing the crack of her big round butt become more and more visible.

Serena eventually got tired of waiting and grabbed the ends of her panties , yanking them down as she bared her ass to Ash.

"Come on, spank me." She said.

"I don't know, you haven't been a naughty girl today." Ash said playfully as he kissed her left cheek and carefully rubbed the other, Serena letting out a longing moan.

He grabbed her panties and slowly slid them back up.

"Give Serena the spankings she deserves Ashy." Serena said grabbing her panties and pulling them down again.

However, Ash simply caressed her big cheeks as he slowly slid the panties back up.

"I think Serena's been a good girl today."

Serena grabbed her panties and pulled them completely off her legs , she used some air bending to blow them to the other side of the room before waving her big round naked butt in front of her husband.

"I'm not good, I'm naughty, now spank the naughty woman." Serena said before finally feeling a hard hand hit her cheeks, Serena moaning in delight before her cheeks were hit again.

"Yes!" Serena said trying not to scream as Ash spanked her again and again. Ash giving each cheek a kiss and rub as he spanked the other. After a minute red hand marks appearing on each cheek.

"I don't know Serena, your butt is so pretty I don't want to ruin it with my hand marks." Ash said.

"I like them there, keep going. Come on." Serena said spanking herself before Ash gave her another.

Serena could feel the sting on her rear end and moaned in pleasure before Ash hit her butt again.

Serena got off her hands and knees, laying on her back as her hairless privates faced Ash's face.

"Come on Dragon boy, show your beloved mate everything you've got."

Ash smiled.

"If you want to wake up the dragon, here he comes." Ash putting his head between her legs , Serena almost screaming as she felt Ash's tongue in her privates, Serena grabbed his head and held him there for almost a minute. Serena had to restrain her legs less she accidentally hit Ash's head with them.

As Ash moved his head up and kissed her stomach, Serena felt his hands reach her breasts and begin fondling them.

Ash came up to Serena's face, but she flipped Ash onto his back and pinned him down, giving a seductive smile.

"My turn." She said brushing her hand against his cheek. Serena lovingly kissed Ash , moving her tongue into his mouth as she did so and brought her body on top of him. Serena felt Ash's hands grab onto her butt tightly, giving her a nice squeeze as she moaned in his mouth, feeling the area between her legs grow wetter as she began thrusting it against Ash's.

As all of this happened, a man was walking past the house when he noticed none other than Dragon Caesar looming over the house. His mouth dropped as he saw the guardian beast looking through one of the windows on the second floor with his left eye. The armored dragon-charizard having an excited look on his face as the fiery end of his tail wagged and he let out some excited sounds.

Later that night, Serena and Ash were fast asleep, Serena's head resting on his chest with their arms wrapped around each other each with a loving smile on their face.

Unknown to them both, but not unknown to Dragon Caesar, things inside Serena slowly began to change as the Guardian beast looked at her stomach and gave another excited look.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yup Korrina's a baby,_

 _I considered having Lillie get jealous of her, but had another idea to make both girl's happy_

 _After all I never said Andrew didn't have a girlfriend who wasn't a year or so older than him._

 _"You sick fuck wasn't she Andrew's mother in one of your earlier stories!"_

 _Maybe but she's not in this story_

 _Ash and Serena continue to deal with their trauma and sorrow but may soon find a way to move past it_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

* * *

In the Tower of Mastery, Red and Gurkinn had been working all day and Red had worked up a good sweat as he and his pokemon had exhausted looks from the training.

"You've made progress, I have do doubt you can feel aura now."

"Can he fight that Gorma?" Lillie asked still holding Korrina.

Gurkinn turned to Lillie.

"Red had made progress but he has only taken the first steps into becoming an aura guardian."

"He's not here to become an aura guardian, he's here to be able to land hits on that Gorma monster, then we leave. That was the deal remember." Lillie said.

"You have to appreciate that."

"Gurkinn that monster is still out there, can Red fight it or not?"

Gurkinn took Korrina from Lillie trying not to look evasive.

"It's late, I need to get Korrina to bed." He said walking off.

"That sneaky old man is trying to trick you into spending more time here." Lillie said sounding irritated as she came beside Red.

She didn't notice the nervous expression on his face.

"..What..What if he's right?"

Lillie slowly turned to Red.

"You want to stay here?"

"I don't know, for the longest time I've always felt that there was something missing in my life. When I heard people talk about things beyond professional leagues, I thought maybe I settled in the AAA and never looked for anything else. But even in this one day of training, I feel more whole than I have in years."

"You actually want us stay here in Kalos so you can become an aura guardian?"

"Yes, no, I, I don't know. All I know is that this aura stuff, I think Gurkinn is right about me. I can't get the feeling out of me."

Lillie sighed.

"Red we can't just uproot out lives because of this."

"….I don't want us to. I'm not quitting the AAA or abandoning everyone I just…..I just want to feel whole again."

Lillie wanted to feel irritated with Red, but she couldn't deny she had noticed Red seemed bothered lately. She couldn't pretend that she didn't understand, it couldn't be that different from her being separated from her brother and father for so long.

"Red this is all happening so fast, let's not do anything drastic without giving you time to breath and think it over."

Red looked back a this pokemon before sighing.

"You're probably right. Let's get some rest." Red returned his pokemon as the two went inside.

* * *

Elsewhere in Courmarine city Gary was with Mallow in the pokemon center.

Mallow was inside as Gary looked out at the bay around him.

He had a conflicted look on his face as he watched the ocean.

"I'm not wrong, this is what I should do. I've always wanted to be a champion."

" _When debating with yourself, it could help to have another point of view."_ Daizyujin said.

Gary sighed.

"Are you going to tell me to stay in Alola too."

" _I can't tell you what to do Gary, I can only help guide you on what path is right for you."_

 _"_ Oh boy."

" _What you don't enjoy my cryptic words even after all this time."_ Daizyujin said in a joking tone.

"Why shouldn't I become the champion here if I'm good enough to."

" _I suppose I can understand your reasoning, but as long as I have known you, simple titles haven't been your goal, nor Ash's. The two of you have always been about one thing, improving yourselves and your pokemon."_

Gary's expression changed.

" _Your rivalry has driven you both to become the best you could possibly be, and so far neither of you have reached the ceiling, because its not there. Now you wish to become champion of Kalos because you don't believe you'll ever beat Ash. If you believe your ceiling is here, that's on you. But the Bastioranger I know would rather be an elite four stronger than every other champion in the world instead of a champion who settled for trailing behind someone he thought he could never beat."_

Gary was almost shaken by what Daizyujin said.

"Why do you always have the answers?" Gary asked.

" _It's the perks of being part of Reduka."_

Mallow was inside a room at the pokemon center trying to sleep while being concerned about Gary wanting to stay.

The door opened as she heard Gary come in and take his shoes off, laying down beside her.

"So you are enjoying your time here?"

Mallow sighed.

"Yes."

"Too bad, you'll miss it when we go home."

"What!?" Mallow shouted as she turned over to Gary.

"I've been thinking, if I become champion of Kalos then I'll have no one to compete with. Even if I can't beat Ash now, there's no way I'm letting that stay. As soon as I get back , we're training even harder. Even if I never become champion of Alola, it's only a title, the legacy of Gary Oak will be a trainer who got stronger every day of his life."

Mallow hugged Gary tightly before planting a kiss on his lips.

"There's the man I love." She said as Gary hugged her back.

* * *

Back in Shalour city, it was early in the morning and Gurkinn was up with Red doing some training as Lillie picked up baby Korrina in her arms.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed our time together, but I hope we don't see each other again. No it's not you, I just have to get home and take my husband with me. We'll try to have a son soon so you can have a boyfriend. But I don't want any funny business between you two until your married." Lillie said before hearing footsteps.

"Done training already?" Lillie asked before she saw someone else standing there holding a pipe.

"Bonjour." He said as Lillie tried to reach for her spirit battery before a ring of smoke was blown around them.

On the tower top Gurkinn and Red were training with Gurkinn's Lucario and Red's pokemon.

Red trying to project aura as Gurkinn guided him.

"You can do this Red, feel the aura and summon it."

The two heard Charizard roar as they turned and saw a skull grunt come up through the door holding a letter.

Red snatched it and began reading it before he smashed the grunt apart with his fist.

"What's going on?" Gurkinn asked sounding very concerned.

Red sprinted inside with his pokemon as Gurkinn followed with his Lucario.

Red saw Lillie's spirit battery on the ground.

"Korrina!" Gurkinn screamed as he looked at her empty crib.

"Spirtree has them both, he wants all of those creatures." Red said trying not to rip the paper into pieces.

Lucario and Charizard growled as Red and Gurkinn looked at each other.

In the forest, the two arrived with Gurkinn holding several of the creatures.

"Spirtree! Gorma where are you!?" Red shouted.

"Show yourself!" Gurkinn screamed.

They heard someone nearby, and saw Spirtree leaning against a tree with his pipe.

Four skull grunts were guarding Lillie who looked afraid and Korrina who was crying.

"Korrina!" Gurkinn screamed as he saw this, one of the skull grunts holding a knife to her throat.

"Ah ah ah, my creatures." The Gorma said.

"I'm going to rip your tongue out of your mouth." Gurkinn said adamantly as he saw one of the skull grunts come forward and take the creatures from him before vanishing.

"Alright you have your creatures, now release them." Red said.

"I have the creatures, but instead of releasing them. You die!" Spirtree shouted as he transformed into his monster form and unleashed a blast of ghost energy at the two.

Lillie screamed in terror before she saw the smoke clear and Red standing in his Tyrannoranger armor.

Gurkinn was on the ground behind him as he looked up at Red.

"Let's go!" Red shouted as he leapt at Spirtree who held his arms out, expecting Red to go right through him.

Instead Red's foot made contact with Spirtree knocking him back before Red kicked him another two times, then punched his arms back and grabbed his eyes, the Gorma screaming in pain as blood came out.

"Impossible! Kill them!" Spirtree shouted before the three grunts were hit and shattered by an extreme speed.

Mega Lucario holding Korrina as Lillie got up and took her battery.

"Merci." She said fortifying before attacking a few skull grunts coming back.

Gurkinn smiled as he got up.

"Show him the power of aura Red."

Red concentrated as he closed his eyes and raised his hands.

"Aura power!" Red shouted as Lillie saw a blue aura form around Red and his armor.

His gauntlets glowed blue with aura as Red unleashed his furious lightning fast attack, hitting Spirtree dozens of times each moment as the Gorma felt his body get beaten and broken by the attacks.

Red held his hands together before thrusting them forward as a blast of blue aura crashed into Spirtree hurling him back.

"Unforgivable!" Spirtree shouted as he got up with an enlargement bomb and hurled it on the ground.

The explosion shook the ground as Spirtree grew massive.

Lucario rushed over with Korrina.

"Tyrantrum come forth!" Red shouted as the ground shook again, the guardian beast Tyrantrum rose up and roared, Red leaping onto his head.

Spirtree faced the armored dinosaur and unleashed a blast of ghost energy at him.

Tyrantrum hurled his tail around and smashed the blast apart before charing forward and crashed into Spirtree snapping his massive jaws around Spirtree's right arm. The Gorma tried to smash Tyrantrum off but the guardian beast dragged him across the ground before tossing him away.

Tyrantrum roared as he charged forward and rammed his head into Spirtree, hurling him onto his back.

Spirtree tried to get up as Tyrantrum roared again, glowed red with energy as he charged forward, crashing into Spirtree as he surged with energy before exploding into nothing.

Tyrantrum roared in victory as Red stood on his head.

" _You should be proud Red, you have started on the path of an aura guardian."_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin, what should I do, I can't stay here in Kalos, but I want to become an aura guardian, find out what all of this really means to me."

" _Yes, this is quite the conundrum. I almost wonder if there was some kind of compromise._ "

"Compromise? Wait a minute. What would we do without you."

" _Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you."_

Red came down as he met the others.

"Alright we got the Gorma, now we need to go." Lillie said.

"Red, I stand by what I said."

"Red is going back to Alola." Lillie said grabbing his hand.

"Red."

"Gurkinn, you said there were aura guardians around the world. There wouldn't happen to be any in Alola would there?"

"…" Gurkinn couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that as Korrina laughed in his arms.

* * *

Back in Lumoise city, Hau and Cana had returned with Hau working with Sycamore as they looked at Puni.

The others were playing with the creatures they had found thus far, Cana among them.

Hau held Puni as Sycamore looked at him closer.

"Still not matching anything I've seen before." Sycamore said sitting back.

Hau looked back at the other creatures.

"Hmm, I wonder. Puni, mind coming with me." Hau said.

He took Puni over to the other creatures.

"Go on." Hau said as Puni looked at each.

Hau used his earth bending to scare Puni who yelped before each of the creatures glowed, and merged with Puni.

The others were almost afraid as they saw a new creature form, the creature was green and black in the shape of a dog, growling as it looked around.

"Puni?" Bonnie asked as the dog turned to her.

"Incredible!" Sycamore shouted.

"It's like there's dozens of creatures in it, but at the same time all one." Cana said.

"Ohhh, I have it!" Clemont said showing a large robotic magnifying glass.

"Take the closer look you need." Clemont said before the machine started to smoke before exploding, covering Clemont in soot.

"Another failure brother." Bonnie said as Shauna laughed a little, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Could it be, Zygarde." Hau said as Sycamore turned to him.

"You really think so?" Sycamore asked.

"Zygarde." Tyler said in interest.

"Zygarde?" Shauna asked.

"Zygarde is a legendary pokemon." Sycamore said.

"From what I've read Zygarde is part of the aura trio, Yvelta being the pokemon of death and destruction , Xerneas being the pokemon of life and birth. Zygarde is suppose to be the balance and harmony between them, the heart of Kalos." Hau said.

"I've heard of that legend too, it says that Zygarde splits itself up into hundreds of beings across Kalos with a center intelligence calling upon the lesser beings to form into its true self."

"Puni is Zygarde." Bonnie said looking at the dog creature before it split back into the other creatures and the small light green creature.

Bonnie giving a concerned look as the held Puni before Puni looked at the box near Sycamore.

"Puni?" Bonnie asked before Puni forced himself out of her hands and over to Sycamore, poking his head at the box.

"What's in there?" Aria asked.

"It's the stones Gladion gave me." Sycamore said opening the box.

Shauna and the others looked at the jewels.

"Ohh so pretty." Bonnie said.

"What are those!?" Shauna almost shouted, also enticed by them.

"Those look like the legendary heart jewels Gladion's been looking for." Cana said.

"Each of those jewels has the heart of a legendary pokemon in them. Gladion thinks that they could grand someone powers like his Kiba ranger powers." Hau said.

"Really!" Clemont said before Bonnie grabbed him.

"This is what you need big brother, become a super hero!" Bonnie said grabbing the green one.

"Ahh, be careful with that." Hau said taking it and carefully putting it back.

"My brother needs this." Bonnie said.

"Maybe." They heard as the doors opened again and they saw Gladion come in with Moon.

"Ahh there you guys are." Cana said.

"How'd the hunting go?" Hau asked.

"He got away." Moon said.

"Well at least you forced him out." Hau said.

Gladion came over to the jewels.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Excuse me, how does my brother become like you?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie." Clemont said.

"Sorry to say this, but the legendary pokemon won't pick just anyone." Gladion said.

"Wait a minute, I've seen two jewels like this." Aria said.

"You have!? Gladion almost shouted.

"Yeah, back at Lysandre's museum." Aria said.

The group went back to the museum only to see a closed sign.

"Shoot." Shauna said before Gladion forced the doors open.

"Gladion." Moon said.

"I have to know if those jewels are here."

They followed him inside with many of the lights off before they heard violent coughing.

They followed it to the center area from the other night where they saw Lysandre with two men beside him. Lysandre taking another pill as he regained himself.

"Lysandre." Gladion said as the man turned to him.

"Huh, what are you doing here, we're closed." One of the men said.

"No it's alright. What brings you all back here?" Lysandre said.

"Lysandre, I was told you have jewels like this." Gladion said showing one to him.

"Ohhh yes I do." He said leading Gladion and the others to a pair of statues, one of Yvelta and the other of Xerneas.

In the forehead of each was a jewel, one pink and one blue.

"It's them!" Gladion shouted.

"You have more of those lovely jewels." Lysandre said in interest.

"Lysandre I know this is a lot to ask, but I'm going to need to take those."

"What?" One of the employees said.

"It's very important that I."

Bonnie felt her satchel shake as she opened it to see Puni inside looking very angry/ ajutated as he

saw Lysandre.

"Puni, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked before Lysandre turned and saw Puni.

Moon saw his demeanor changed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Puni seems upset." Bonnie said.

"Ohh, it's, it's quite alright. I." Lysandre said staring at Puni.

Shauna noticed the look in his eyes as well.

"Lysandre are you alright?" She asked before Gladion heard more footsteps.

The door opened as a familiar man came in with a container.

Puni turned to the container and began looking longing at it as Moon also saw it was the fisherman from Cyllage city.

"Argh." He said seeing Moon and Gladion.

"My, you really shouldn't enter a place when it's closed." Lysandre said as they saw his eyes glow blue before he slammed the ground, a wave of energy hurling them all away as Shauna tried to get up, one of the men grabbing her necklace and ripping it off as Lysandre reached for Puni only to start coughing again.

"Run!" Clemont shouted as he grabbed Bonnie who now had Puni before pulling Shauna up and running.

Aria and Tyler got back up as well.

"Thank Reduka we left Will with Sycamore." Aria said as the rangers fortified.

Lysandre , despite his cough unleashed another wave of energy into them.

As they were carried away the men transformed into their gorma forms, one being Firewing while the other was a Malamar esk Gorma.

"Let's make a tactical retreat." Gladion said as he lead the others away, Lysandre not noticing the two jewels in Gladion's hands.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'm sure many of you saw some of these things coming, but I still enjoyed bringing back these characters_

 _Only one chapter left_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM) and happy new year_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The heart of Kalos (***) play Zyuranger opening

* * *

Meanwhile earlier that morning in Vaniville town, Alex opened the guest room door.

"Up em adam kid." He said seeing something under the covers before leaving, not realizing it was Pikachu and Ninetales cuddled up against each other.

In Serena's old room, the light shined in and onto the faces of the young married couple, Ash's eyes slowly opening as he saw Serena still fast asleep in his arms.

Not wanting to wake her, Ash stayed where he was before there was a knock on the door.

"Serena, breakfast is almost ready." Grace said before Serena opened her eyes.

"Ok mama, we'll, I mean I'll be down soon."

Serena stretched her arms and had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Morning my love." Serena said laying back down on him.

"We better get up before they find out we're both in here."

"Who cares, what are they going to do, ground me for sleeping with my husband?"

"Knowing your dad." Ash said as Serena smiled and got up.

The two got dressed before Ash came back up beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now, I don't think I'll be really over it for a long time. But for now, I can manage."

"Good."

Ash looked out the window and saw the massive footprints in the grass.

"Looks like a certain guardian beast was watching us again."

"Considering how many times we've done it in front of him in places we probably shouldn't have, I don't care if he watches us anymore."

The two and their pokemon went downstairs where they saw Serena's parents.

"Ahh there you are, sleep well?" Grace asked.

"Yes." Serena said trying not to sound obvious as Serena and Ash sat down beside each other.

"Now that you're back, there are others in town who are going to want to see you." Grace said.

"Mama, we can't stay long. We have to get back to the others." Serena said.

"There are still Gorma we need to find. We can't abandon the others." Ash said.

"Geez the first time you come home in years and all you can think about is work." Grace said.

"Work followed us." Serena said.

Moments later the phone began to ring as Alex answered it.

"Hello? Serena, Ash it's for you." He said as they came over.

As the two came over they saw none other than Ilima on the other side.

"Finally I get a hold of someone."

"Ilima what's going on?" Ash asked.

"You all left before I could tell you something important!"

The two sweat dropped.

"Sorry, our flight got bumped up and-" Serena started.

"Anyway I needed to tell you that if you're in Kalos you need to watch out for Gorma there."

"…..We know." Ash said.

"When I was there I was afraid of running into one of the Gorma out there. Lysandre."

Ash and Serena's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

"Lysandre, he was once a Gorma general during the age of the last war who took his followers to find Kalos pokemon to use for their sacrifices, but after Gorma thirteen's death, he and some of his followers fled Alola and went to Kalos, at least that's how the story I heard goes. There were some Gorma who thought he died, but I thought I should warn you."

Ash and Serena had horrified looks as they turned to each other.

"Call sycamore!" Serena shouted as Ash put the number in the phone.

They anxiously waited as their pokemon and Serena's parents watched nervously.

"Hello?" Sycamore asked.

"Professor where are the others!?" Ash shouted.

"They went to see Lysandre."

Their expressions got more terrified.

Gary and Mallow were back on the train towards Lumoise city as the same time Lillie and Red were on a train.

" _Get to Lumoise city now!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

"Woah what's going on?" Gary asked.

" _The other's are in danger, Lysandre is a Gorma!"_

The guardian beasts Tyrantrum roared as he raced across Kalos, Red and Lillie riding on him as Gary and Mallow rode the guardian beast Bastiodon. The guardian beasts Aerodectyl and Dragon Caesar similarly raced north with Ash and Serena riding them.

* * *

In Lumoise city, Firewing flew at Gladion and Moon from behind.

He unleashed a blast of fire as Moon stopped for a moment, forcing a wall of rock up as the Gorma crashed through it.

As more skull grunts ran at the non-rangers a blast of fire hit the foot soldiers, turning them to dust, as the others lay on the ground, seeing none other than Alain over them.

"I heard you guys were in trouble." Alain said.

"Alain get out of here!" Hau shouted before seeing Squitok appear in front of them.

"Ah ah ah." He said holding his tentacles up as he psychically moved several objects in their way, blocking the exit.

"Head to the east wing! Draw off the monsters, I'll protect the others." Gladion said as Moon nodded, leading Hau and Cana down the east wing as Alain lead Tyler, Aria, Clemont, Shauna, and Bonnie down another path.

However, as the three rangers went down the wing they were hit and hurled back by another blue blast as they heard more coughing.

The three got up as they saw Lysandre limp towards them looking like his face was coming apart.

"So you are a Gorma. Shadam can't leave us alone can he." Hau said as the three held their weapons.

"Shadam, that inbred cunt couldn't lead a magikarp to water. I'm the Gorma master of Kalos!" He roared unleashing another blast of energy into the three.

As they got up, Hau and Moon bent metal and rock around him as Cana unleashed several metal feathers.

Lysandre smashed the ground with his hand as the rocks shattered from quakes mixed with dragon energy.

"I've been in Kalos for thousands of years with my followers. Hoping to find the answer to why the Gorma failed, but my vision has expanded. I'm going to save the world, not conquer it."

"Save it?" Hau said before narrowly avoiding a tremor of dragon energy, he and Moon getting knocked down.

"Ghana!" Lysandre screamed as his human appearance seemed to melt off.

Cana screamed in horror as Moon joined in, Hau almost vomiting as he saw the abomination that was Lysandre's true form. As Hau looked closer he saw it almost looked like a deformed blue version of Zygarde.

"You, you're a Zygarde!?" Hau shouted.

Lysandre coughed as he tried to revert to his human form.

"Thousands of years ago, when Gorma thirteen and Otrin announced the Nidoro Birdo ritual, I knew if I sacrificed and fused myself with a legendary pokemon I would become the strongest Gorma. But it was too dangerous to try and take one, that was until I heard the stories of Zygarde, and its cores."

"Cores? More than one?" Moon asked.

"There was another core, you killed it! That's why Puni's agitated around you!" Hau shouted.

"I thought sacrificing it would make me a legendary Gorma, but it did something else. I'm incomplete without the other core, my body's been degrading for thousands of years and I won't last much longer. But it's also changed something else, I can feel the Zygarde cells around Kalos, feel the nature and beauty of the world like I never could before. The Gorma only wanted to exploit it, so I left them with my followers. But now I see that it is all of humanity who threaten the beauty of this world. With your ever expanding cities, stripping of resources, forcing pokemon to be your slaves! I will save this world from humans!" Lysandre shouted in rage.

"You're not a guardian of nature!" Cana screamed as she leapt and glided at Lysandre, furiously trying to slash him as he knocked away each strike before grabbing Cana by the tail and hurling her into Hau.

"Peacock kenpo master, you're the one who has failed nature. With the combining stone back in my hands, I'm going to merge with the other Z-core and become whole, then with my cells, I'll resume my 100 percent form and assume control of nature, I'll wipe out humanity and restore the earth to its former beauty." Lysandre said holding the necklace Shauna had.

"Why are you even telling us this!?" Moon asked.

"Because I want you to understand, you're not heros. Only I am the savior!" Lysandre roared as his human form melted off and he unleashed a blast into the three that smashed them through a wall.

Firewing rushed over to Lysandre as he tried to keep himself up.

"Find me the other Z-core! The little girl has it, kill her if you have to."

Firewing nodded before vanishing.

As Lysandre got up the ground shook, bursting as Moon smashed through the floor and tried to slash Lysandre's side as Hau came from the other side, Cana gliding over him.

Lysandre slashed them all back with his claws, unleashing a ground and dragon strike that bursted across their armor and hurled them away.

* * *

Meanwhile the others got out of the museum and ran down the streets with Sesart chasing after them, a squad of skull grunts beside him.

"We can hide in Prism tower!" Clemont shouted as they approached the tower, dozens of people and pokemon on the streets ran in fear.

Officer Jenny and two deputies running in the way of the Gorma with two Manectric.

"What are you doing?" Gladion shouted.

"Stop in the name of the!" Jenny started before Sesart and his skull grunts literally trampled over them.

Gladion sweat dropping before he saw the others run into the tower. Gladion stopping Clemont.

"Keep these safe." He said handing him the five jewels.

As the Gorma ran to the door , Gladion stood in the way.

The skull grunts ran forward first, Gladion slashing them apart one by one before unleashing his Qi-power into the last five, shattering them.

Sesart held his arms out, hurling several rocks covered in jets of water.

Gladion brought his hands together and then thrusted them forward, unleashing a white wind of Qi-power that burst the water streams apart before Gladion slashed and kicked apart the incoming rocks.

Seasart lunged at Gladion with his four arms slashed at him. Gladion knocked away each set of claws with the Byakkoshinken as he moved backwards closer to the tower.

Inside the tower Clemont tried to catch his breath.

"I think we're safe." Clemont said.

"Is your dad here?" Shauna asked.

"No , papa is at work." Bonnie said.

"How did we get dragged into all of this?" Shauna asked.

"I blame his father." Aria said to Tyler in a joking manner.

"Yeah yeah." Tyler said before they heard something.

"What was that?" Alain asked before they saw Squitok appear in the tower out of thin air.

"Bonjour." He said giving a sadistic smiled.

"Ahhh!" Clemont shouted as an alert went off , another Clembot running out with electric shockers.

"Intruder!" Clembot shouted as it ran at Squitok who's eyes glowed as he aimed his tentacles at the robot, picking it up before smashing the machine apart.

The six people started to run, but Squitok picked up the pieces of the broken robot and hurled them forward, one hitting Shauna's legs and knocking her down as Clemont saw this.

"Shauna!" Clemont running over as he held his arms in front of Shauna.

"Big brother what are you doing!?" Bonnie shouted as Squitok knocked Clemont to the ground, smiling as he turned back to Shauna who tried to get up only to be held down by Squitok's psychic energy.

Despite being knocked down, Clemont got back in front of Shauna before being knocked down again.

The jewels falling in front of Clemont, with the blue one landing right in front of him.

"Big brother!" Bonnie shouted as Clemont stayed in front of Shauna, Puni poking his head out as he saw this. Puni closed his eyes and concentrated.

Miles away, a legendary pokemon opening its eyes before the jewel began to glow. Clemont noticing this as it forced itself at him.

Squitok's eyes widened as he saw armor form around Clemont. The armor was white around the chest and torso with blue legs, arms and a blue helmet with a grey mouth area but no mouth shape. The visor shaped much like Xerneas.

Clemont forced himself up and knocked Squitok back.

The other five were speechless seeing this, Clemont feeling stronger than he had ever felt in his life, throwing his arm out as he hit and knocked Squitok back.

"What is this?!" Clemont shouted as Squitok grabbed him with all of his tentacles and hurled him into the wall.

"Clemont!" Shauna shouted as the pink jewel began to glow.

Shauna looked down as she was enveloped in light, a pink version of the same armor forming over her with a more Yvelta like visor.

As Squitok held Clemont he felt someone kick him as Shauna ran over.

Squitok was knocked back before holding both up with his psychic powers.

Aria, Tyler , and Alain saw the three jewels on the ground were glowing and ran forward grabbing them before Squitok saw them glow, Bonnie's eyes lightning up in wonder.

Outside Gladion was still fighting Seasart, slashing at its first two arm insides before leaping up and kicking his head back.

Gladion heard a crash above him as a window shattered and Squitok came crashing down into the ground.

Gladion's eyes widened as he saw the five new rangers leap down.

"It's true! I was right!" Gladion shouted in excitement.

"What is this!?" Clemont shouted.

"You've unlocked the power of the legendary pokemon, your powers are the same as mine!" Gladion shouted as Squitok got back up.

"Ahhh!" Clemont shouted seeing him.

"Don't be afraid, fight him!"

"How?" Shauna asked.

"With your Qi-power!"

Squitok unleashed a series of skull grunts running at the new rangers.

Clemont shook as he saw them.

"Come on big brother! You're a hero now!" Bonnie shouted.

Clemont held his arms up before he attacked, knocking away each of their strikes before kicking them apart. Clemont dumbstruck at what he was able to do.

"How did I do that?" Clemont asked realizing he used more than just enhanced strength.

"It's the Qi-power in your new suit, natural martial arts flow through the power in the suit."

"I like that!" Aria shouted as she stood in the yellow and white armor, moving around like a drunken boxer as she punched apart several skull grunts as she also avoided their strikes and knocked them away.

Alain was in the green armor as he saw several skull grunts coming at him. Alain using fast strikes and counter strikes on each as the grunts shattered one by one. Shauna dancing around as she avoided the skull grunts and then struck back, taking out four grunts in this manner.

Tyler was in the red and white armor as he faced Squitok who tried to unleash his tentacles at him. Tyler unleashing fast strikes at the tentacles, knocking each back before punching him twice and kicking him back.

Squitok got back up and aimed all of his tentacles at the five, lifting them up with psychic power.

The five struggled to get free before feeling the power inside them ready to explode.

Tyler held his hands out as a jet of fire flew out.

At the same time Clemont held his hands out, Squitok feeling the gravity around him get more intense. The fire hit Squitok and made him drop the others before he got up and hurled debris at them.

Aria held her hands out as the debris moved backwards, Shauna holding her hands out while a pink tornado of energy hitting Squitok and forcing him back.

Alain held his hands out as a thick mist formed around Squitok, a ghost like Charizard flying at him before crashing into Squitok.

Gladion slashed Seaport twice and kicked him into Squitok as the two saw Gladion stand before the other five.

"Run in fear Gorma of the newest Sentai team, Gosei Sentai , Dairanger!" Gladion shouted as five red rods formed in each of the others' hands.

The two looked afraid as Gladion and the other five rushed forward, Gladion slashing the two as Clemont and Shauna smashed Squitok, Aria, Tyler, and Alain hitting Seasart.

The six formed up again.

"Qi-power together!" Gladion shouted as they held their hands together , their Qi-powers combining into a single cloudy grey sphere of Qi-energy that Gladion hurled into the two Gorma, the monsters crying out as they exploded into nothing.

"Yes! Yes!" Gladion shouted as the five Dairangers looked at themselves.

"Big brother , you did it, you're a superhero now!" Bonnie shouted running down.

"We're Dairangers?" Clemont asked before their armor retracted and the jewels appeared in their hands.

"Apparently not." Gladion laughed.

"I don't get it?" Shauna asked.

"It looks like the legendary pokemon just needed your help to stay safe. Still they wouldn't have activated if they didn't think you were brave enough. Looks like I'll have to find someone else to be the Dairangers." Gladion said.

"Aww." Bonnie said before Gladion heard something and turned to see Firewing as he flew by and slashed him. Gladion was knocked over before knocking over the others, Bonnie was knocked over and saw Puni fall out, Firewing grabbing him and vanishing.

"Puni!" Bonnie shouted as Gladion turned and saw this.

"Oh no no no!"

* * *

Back in the museum Lysandre drew two rock and dragon swords as he knocked away the weapons of the three rangers before slashing them back.

Lysandre coughed up blood as he tried to maintain his human form.

He reached in his jacket and tried to take out a pill.

Hau concentrated as he thrusted his hand forward, the ground turning hot as a blast of lava shot out and hit Lysandre, making him drop his pill bottle as he moved back.

Moon and Cana rushed forward, both slashing across Lysandre's body as he moved back.

Lysandre's human form melted away as he roared dragon energy into the two hurling them back before he punched the ground , a black root snapping around Hau as he felt dragon and dark energy full him , bursting as he tried to break free before the root withered and broke. Lysandre violently coughing , worse than before.

He tried to turn back into a human as he braced himself against the wall. The three rangers getting back up before they were slashed to the ground again, Firewing flying past them.

The Gorma landed beside Lysandre, Puni in his hand.

"Lysandre, I have the Z-core."

Puni looked very agitated as he saw Lysandre.

"At last." The two vanished just before the ceiling burst open.

Ash and Serena landed inside with Red and Lillie rushing in one way while Gary and Mallow rushed in another.

"Where's Lysandre!?" Ash shouted.

"He's gone." Hau said.

Lysandre and Firewing appeared on top of Prism tower.

Lysandre's human form melted off as he coughed incredibly violently, blood coming out as he held out the combing stone.

Firewing held out Puni who violently tried to escape before Lysandre grabbed him.

He held the combining stone up as it shined, Lysandre's body convulsing before the abomination turned more natural, his blue and black body turned blue, black, and red as the coughing stopped.

"Lysandre?" Firewing said as Lysandre turned to him.

"At last!" This body is whole!" He shouted, turning to the container of Zygarde cells.

He opened it as they started to glow, one vanished before merging into Lysandre as his eyes glowed, smashing his palm into the tower as the ground around the city began to glow red like veins.

Large red roots shot up and began ensnaring people in the streets, the roots only attacking humans, not pokemon.

"It's time to cure this world of the human virus." Lysandre said as Firewing smiled.

"Yes, indeed." Firewing said as he flew up and over the city, dropping dozens of bones and a few daggers.

Dozens of skull grunts and a few skull warriors in their knight form rose up and joined the attack.

Gladion was watching from the base of the tower.

"No , no, no." Gladion said as he held the jewels.

"Now would be a good time." He said looking at them only for nothing to happen.

Moments later he saw the Zyurangers and Kyoryugers run up.

"Guys!"

They looked up at the tower and saw Lysandre at the top.

"Puni." Bonnie said sounding very scared as she looked up at Lysandre.

"We need to get Lysandre." Red said.

"What about the people?" Lillie asked.

"We'll split up, the six off us will kill Lysandre, the rest of you help the people." Ash said, Gladion nodding.

"No! You can't hurt Puni!" Bonnie shouted as Clemont held her back, Serena knelt in front of Bonnie.

"Bonnie, if we don't do something a lot of people are going to get hurt. We can't let that happen." Serena said.

"Get somewhere safe." Gary said to the other five as they quickly left.

"This seems far to familiar." Moon said.

"Yes it does." Gary said.

"Come on, then." Red said.

* * *

Firewing and his warriors kept up there attack on the people in the city.

As the warriors and Firewing approached a hospital.

A blast of black wing hit Firewing and forced him onto the ground as two skull warriors were destroyed.

Firewing got up, and saw the three Kyoryugers with Gladion in his now black Ultra form.

"We never finished our fight Gorma." Gladion said holding up the Byakkoshinken.

"Yes, we didn't!" Firewing shouted as he flew at Gladion, unleashing waves of fire that Gladion slashed apart before leaping into Firewing, kicking him onto the ground.

Lillie used her sword to knock back the blades of two skull warriors , pushing them back further and further before unleashing her armor's wings and knocked their swords away before slashing them apart.

Mallow firing into the next two with energy arrows, forcing them back before she leapt up and came down, smashing their swords down with her hatchet before coming around at their heads, smashing them.

Cana easily knocked back the blades of the last two skull warriors with her tail feathers before slashing up with her daggers, breaking them apart.

Gladion slashed Firewing down every time he tried to fly at him, eventually grabbing Firewing and throwing him up before holding his hands back.

"Qi-power!" Black Qi-wind launched the Byakkoshinken through the air and tore through Firewing's chest, the Gorma convulsing before he fell to the ground.

Several massive roots shot up as the rangers backed up.

"I hope they get Lysandre soon!" Lillie shouted.

* * *

(***)

On top of Prism tower, Lysandre continued to absorb more of the cells.

He turned and slashed apart an incoming blast of blue fire.

The legendary Gorma seeing the six Zyurangers in their mega evolved armor.

"Zyurangers, just as irritating now as your predecessors." Lysandre said raising his claws.

"Got any lines that aren't cliche?" Gary asked Ash.

"None I can think of."

"Ohh well." Gary said before bending a massive pillar of water from fountains and waterways across the city at Lysandre who burst out and slammed into top of the tower in front of them.

They were hurled away, Hau throwing his hand up as a massive rock pillar shot up and caught him as well as Red.

Red leapt at Lysandre with his sword out and violently slashed at him, each strike of his sword unleashing a blast of fire as Ash leapt forward, furiously slashing at Lysandre with his claws, wings, tail, and dagger.

Moon coming at Lysandre from behind with liquid metal following her.

Lysandre knocked all three back with a single swipe before Serena flew over him , unleashing tornados of wind as she spin. Hau hurling blasts of lava at Lysandre from his rock pillar as Lysandre was pushed into Gary who tried to catch him and redirect his arm as well as grabbing the necklace. But Lysandre was too strong, he thrusted his hand into Gary, hurling him off the tower before roaring a beam of dragon energy into Hau, destroying his tower of rock and sending him tumbling down to the ground.

Lysandre blasted Serena out of the air with rocks that exploded into dragon energy, Serena crashing into Ash.

As the four got up and faced Lysandre, they saw a massive jet of water with boulders in it coming at Lysandre. Hau and Gary screaming as they rode inside.

Lysandre turned and wasn't moved an inch as it hit him, the rocks shattering as Hau and Gary landed beside the others.

"Well that didn't work." Hau said.

"He's too strong." Gary said.

" _He's the combined form of Zygarde. As he absorbs more cells he grows stronger."_ Daizyujin said.

"He used the necklace to combine with Puni." Hau said.

"This necklace?" Gary said holding it.

"When did you take that?" Moon asked.

"When I clashed with him."

Hau looked at it then at the others.

"You don't think?"

Gary got what he was saying.

"No." He said.

"Would it work?" Serena asked.

"No." Gary said.

" _Perhaps for a short time."_ Daizyujin said.

"No." Gary said before Ash grabbed him and showed him the people below getting attacked by the roots.

"Fine!" Gary shouted in frustration as he and the others all put their hands on the stone.

Lysandre unleashed a blast at them only for the six to be enveloped in light, the blast being knocked away.

As Lysandre looked again he saw a chrome ranger who appeared to be a mixture of the six Zyuranger's mega forms and the necklace around them.

" _Kyoryu Sentai! Zyuranger!"_ Zyuranger shouted sounding as if it had multiple voices.

Zyuranger leapt forward on its wings and flew past Lysandre, slashing him with fire and water as Lysandre was forced back.

Lysandre unleashed a root up at Zyuranger who unleashed lava from the ground into the root before metal spikes shot out of the tower and hit Lysandre, forcing him back as Zyuranger charged forward and slashed Lysandre with dragon claws and energy , a tornado of wind picking Lysandre up and near the edge.

Zyuranger glowed with the energy of the six guardian beasts before unleashing aura in the shape of them into Lysandre. The explosion hurling him off the tower.

The six Zyurangers split apart back into themselves.

"Ghaaah! We are never doing that again!" Gary shouted.

"That definitely was, something." Red said.

"Did we get him?" Hau asked.

The last of the Zygarde cells were absorbed as they saw Lysandre grow into a colossal almost humanoid form. He had a chest shaped like a demonic head with green eyes and a colored mouth. Two arms with shiny claws, black wing ling appendages with the right being blue along the center and the right red. The head having blue eyes , an collar like area around it and a crown like appearance on the head.

"Ohhh." Hau said.

Lysandre slammed his foot into the ground as more roots shot up.

" _I will save the beauty of this world!"_

"Guardian beasts come forth!"

The ground shook as Lysandre turned to see Mega Daizyujin and Mega Dragon Caesar facing him, both smaller than him.

Mega Dragon Caesar breathed dragon fire into Lysandre as Mega Daizyujin slashed his double ended sword , fire and lava coming out as Lysandre unleashed two pulses of dragon energy into the titans, blasting them back before forcing his foot forward, the ground shaking as earth energy knocked them back farther.

Lysandre thrusted his left hand up , two sets of roots ensnaring Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar, holding them in place.

More people were ensnared by the the roots as Bonnie and the others took shelter on top of Sycamore's lab.

"Puni" She said tearing up as she watched Lysandre.

Aria held her son tightly as the roots moved closer.

Alain hugging Mairin as Clemont and Shauna held each other.

Lysandre watched in delight before he saw something else.

Ash's Pikachu was on the ground shouted as dozens of pokemon as he lead them through the streets.

The pokemon began attacking the roots and freezing their companions as Lysandre watched in disbelief.

" _What are you doing!? These filthy humans are destroying our world, enslaving you!"_

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as the pokemon began attacking Lysandre and the roots holding the guardians in place.

" _How dare you!"_ Lysandre shouted as he prepared to attack the pokemon before the roots around Mega Dragon Caesar and Daizyujin burst.

"Your biggest mistake Lysandre, not understanding the bond between Pokemon and humans." Ash said as Dragon Caesar and Daizyujin brought their hands together.

Lysandre had to cover his eyes he saw Ultimate Daizyujin stand before him, Lysandre now looking up at the guardian who stood taller than him.

People and pokemon below began to cheer in unison as Ultimate Daizyujin charged forward, Lysandre unleashing an earthquake with dragon energy shooting out at Ultimate Daizyujin. Ultimate Daizyujin thrusted his foot up lava and metal solidified the ground.

Lysandre roared two pulses of dragon energy into Ultimate Daizyujin who's arms glowed with fire and water, knocking both pulses away before crashing his right fist across Lysandre's face, coming around and knocking his other arm away before smashing his elbow across Lysandre's head.

As Lysandre stumbled he thrusted his hand forward, a series of roots shooting from it and ensnaring Ultimate Daizyujin. Dark energy bursting across Ultimate Daizyujin as Lysandre dragged him across the ground and back.

Ultimate Daizyujin grabbed the roots and unleashed a tornado of dragon energy into Lysandre who was shaking as Ultimate Daizyujin grabbed the roots and pulled himself into Lysandre before grabbing the wings.

Lysandre screamed in pain as Ultimate Daizyujin's hands glowed as he tightened his grip on Lysandre.

Bonnie heard Lysandre cry out in terror before Ultimate Daizyujin pulled his hands free, the red and blue areas on Lysandre turning to black.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw Puni safely in Ultimate Daizyujin's right hand while another Puni with a blue center stood in his left hand.

"Puni!" She shouted as the two climbed onto Ultimate Daizyujin's shoulders.

Lysandre struggling to stay up while Ultimate Daizyujin held his hands together.

" _Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"_ Ultimate Daizyujin roared as he unleashed a combined sphere into Lysandre, the blast vaporizing Lysandre into nothing.

The roots on the ground began to wither before breaking apart, freeing all of the people who cheered with their pokemon as Ultimate Daizyujin stood over them. The Zyurangers inside shouting in excitement as Puni and the other Zygarde core ran over to each other, touching heads as they gave happy expressions.

* * *

Later that night, another stage was set up in front of Prism tower.

In the audience were the Zyurangers save Ash and Serena, the Kyoryugers, the prior Dairangers save Aria, Shauna, and Clemont. Sycamore, Serena's parents, Gurkinn, his Lucario, and Korrina.

Bonnie was also sitting with her father. Puni and the other Zygarde core in her arms, Dedenne between them.

Behind the stage, Ash was with Serena, Pikachu on his shoulder.

He saw her head was lowered and a tear coming out of her eye.

Ash and Pikachu looking concerned.

"Serena, you asked for me. Are you ok?"

Ash saw Serena raise her head, but she wasn't sad, in fact she seemed overjoyed.

Ash saw something in her hand, she held it up revealing it to be a pregnancy test with a blue plus sign on it.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened as Serena grabbed Ash before passionately kissing him with her arms around him.

Clemont was with Shauna.

"This is exciting, I get to perform with Serena and Aria."

"Yeah." Clemont said shaking.

"Clemont are you ok?"

Clemont tried to breath.

"Shauna, we've almost died several times in the last day or two. It's made me do a lot of thinking, I love you and I'm not afraid anymore. " Shauna gave an interested look as she saw Clemont's hand shaking as he took out a small box. Shauna opened it and saw a ring inside.

She smiled , hugging Clemont before giving him a kiss.

"Yes." She said.

A minute later, Ash and Clemont returned to the seats as the curtain raised, Serena, Aria, and Shauna there with their pokemon out.

The six and began performing together as the audience cheered and applauded. Puni and the other Zygarde Core giving happy looks as they stood around the people and pokemon, the heart of Kalos.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus ends my very last Pokemon story, and Super Sentai story for that matter_

 _It was fun coming back to Kalos and the Zyurangers_

 _But as said by Kylo Ren, you have to let the past die if you're to become who you were always meant to be_

 _If only pokemon could have gone the route of Boruto following XY and Z, oh well_

 _Considering what this new year has in store for me I just don't have the time for longer stories anymore, all future stories will be short stories_

 _With that said I've also been re-examining my re-writing of the new star wars trilogy, despite my efforts, they still have the same pitfalls as the new Disney star wars trilogy, they ironically feel too much like fanfictions rather than a continuation and evolution of the story and universe_

 _For that reason I've considered restarting the trilogy from scratch with the characters Rey, Kylo Ren, Finn, and such still in it, but a new story that draws inspiration from the old EU, but doing something different than the movies has done before_

 _Those stories will be short like the star wars re-writes maybe 5 or six chapters each_

 _If you'd like to know what storyline from the old EU that I'll be drawing on for inspiration while mixing it with elements of the new trilogy, its the_ _yuuzhan vong arc, as I felt like that was one time that actually evolved the story beyond , Jedi vs Sith, evil empire with stormtroopers, tie fighters, blah blah blah_

 _The new villains will be inspired by the Vong but my hope it to not do the exact same thing._

 _But what do you guys think of this idea?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
